


Hop, Step, Jump to a New World

by KPop_PV



Category: Naruto, Shugo Chara!
Genre: Developing Friendships, Everyone Loves Sakura, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, School, ShugoChara! Kakashi, ShugoChara! Naruto, ShugoChara! Obito, ShugoChara! Sasuke
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_PV/pseuds/KPop_PV
Summary: En el momento crucial de la batalla contra Kaguya, Sakura y los demás jamás esperaron ser enviados a un nuevo mundo completamente distinto al suyo.¿Qué es toda esta nueva tecnología? ¿Por qué Sakura parece una niña nuevamente? ¿Qué son estos "Shugo Chara"? ¿Y por qué Naruto y los demás parecen haberse convertido en esas extrañas criaturas?Nada parece tener sentido, pero en lo que buscan el camino a casa... Tal vez una aventura o dos no esté tan mal...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Prólogo

** Autora POV **

Había oído acerca de los horrores de la guerra tanto en relatos de sus mentores como en libros de historia… Pero era realmente distinto oír acerca de ello que vivenciarlo en su propia carne. El escenario que la rodeaba era realmente lúgubre.

Las ramas del árbol del Juubi se extendían por todas partes, los capullos colgaban de ellas conteniendo en su interior a los que habían caído bajo los efectos del Tsukyiomi infinito. Los que no habían sido atrapados por el poder del genjutsu habían muerto, sus cadáveres se esparcían por todo el campo de batalla. Algunos ya comenzaban a descomponerse, soltando un aroma realmente putrefacto.

A unos metros de distancia de dónde se encontraba, la imagen de la gran diosa conejo se hacía visible, observándolos con una sonrisa llena de malicia y soberbia que dejaba en claro que ante sus ojos no eran más que simple insectos.

Unos pasos por delante de ella estaban Sasuke y Naruto, listos para empezar una nueva ofensiva, decididos a hacerle frente a la diosa. Aún tenían esperanzas de poder ganar.

A cada lado de ella, Kakashi y Obito también yacían de pie a duras penas, cada uno con sus respectivas heridas. Dispuestos a hacer su parte para, por lo menos, sobrevivir.

– Debo admitir que es impresionante que puedan seguir vivos… –la suave voz de Kaguya se hizo presente en todo el campo de batalla, calando en lo más hondo de sus seres, provocándoles escalofríos, algunos más notorios que otros. – Es una gran hazaña que merece su premio… Por eso, los dejaré vivir. –sentenció. – Sin embargo, es realmente problemático para mi que permanezcan en este lugar… Así que los enviaré lejos. Espero que disfruten de este regalo.

Los tomoes en el tercer ojo de la diosa parecían comenzar a girar, y antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiese hacer algo, una luz cegadora los envolvió completamente… Lo último que había logrado oír antes de que desapareciesen por completo, eran los gritos desesperados de sus compañeros.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

****

– Oye… Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

Una mano se posaba sobre su hombro sacudiéndola levemente en un intento de despertarla… Hmm… ¿Cuándo se había quedado dormida? Su cuerpo dolía por completo ¿Qué le había sucedido?

Arrugó el entrecejo en una expresión de dolor mientras intentaba recordar lo que había sucedido.

Habían estado luchando contra Kaguya, la mayor parte de la alianza shinobi estaba bajo los efectos del Tsukyiomi infinito, el resto se encontraban muertos. Entonces, Kaguya les había hablado acerca de dejarlos vivir en otro lugar… y luego esa luz blanca apareció… ¿Y luego? No podía recordar nada más.

– Oye, no sé lo que te pasó… Pero mis padres vienen en camino para ayudar… ¿Puedes abrir los ojos? ¿O hacer algún ruido para hacerme saber si me estás escuchando? –la persona que estaba a su lado habló. El timbre de la voz dejaba entre ver que se trataba de una niña, probablemente rozaba los diez años.

¿Por qué se encontraba junto a una niña? Más importante aún… ¿Dónde se encontraba?

El ambiente… incluso si no podía verlo, podía decir con certeza que ya no se encontraba en el campo de combate.

Con gran dificultad abrió sus ojos, cerrándolos casi al instante cuando los fuertes rayos de luz golpearon sus ojos. Pudo escuchar como un pequeño jadeo escapaba de los labios de la niña a su lado.

– A-Ah, lo siento… No me di cuenta… –se disculpó torpemente. Pudo sentir como se movía a su alrededor antes de que una sombra se sirniese sobre ella, protegiendo de esta forma sus ojos. – Ahora, ya puedes abrirlos.

Haciendo caso a las palabras de la niña, intentó volver a abrir sus ojos, esta vez obteniendo mejores resultados. Parpadeó un par de veces intentando acostumbrarse a la luminosidad del lugar. Con algo de dificultad intentó incorporarse quedando sentada en el suelo.

Tomó un par de respiraciones profundas antes de finalmente decidirse a examinar el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Era claro que estaba al aire libre, en lo que parecía ser una especie de parque. Eso no era tan extraño, sin embargo, había una gran cantidad de objetos que nunca antes había visto. Lucían realmente extraños, como sacados de un libro de fantasía…

Su vista entonces se dirigió hacia la niña a su lado. Su cabello era de un castaño anaranjado, recogido en dos coletas altas a cada lado de su cabeza. Sus prendas eran totalmente distintas a cualquier cosa que haya visto antes.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Puedes decirme qué te pasó? –empezó a preguntar la niña al notar que la estaba mirando. – Mi nombre es Yuiki Yaya. Te encontré aquí tirada en medio del parque… Realmente me asusté cuando te vi. Por un momento pensé que estabas muerta o algo.

– E-Estoy bien… –se las arregló para contestar. Su garganta se sentía realmente seca, y su voz se escuchaba ronca.

– ¿Segura? He llamado a mis padres, ellos estarán aquí pronto y te llevarán al hospital para cerciorarse de que te encuentres bien.

– En verdad, estoy bien. Aprecio tu amabilidad, pero puedo cuidarme yo sola… Soy médica…

– ¿Eh? Pero si eres una niña. No te ves mucho más grande que yo. –expresó con asombro la pequeña castaña.

Parpadeó una, dos, tres veces, sin saber realmente como tomarse las palabras que acababa de escuchar ¿Acababa de llamarla “niña”? Sabía que tenía el pecho plano, pero creía estar lo suficientemente desarrollada como para no ser confundida con una niña pequeña. Después de todo, tenía diez y seis años, en su oficio era considerada ya como toda una mujer joven.

Aunque… Su cuerpo se sentía ligero y más pequeño… Casi como cuando tenía once años…

El simple pensamiento la abrumó ¿Acaso Kaguya había hecho algo más que simplemente enviarla a un lugar completamente desconocido? Y ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Dónde estaban Naruto y los demás? No estaban en ningún lugar visible, y no podía sentir sus firmas de chakra… Mejor dicho, no podía sentir ningún chakra en absoluto.

Mientras más pensaba, más pequeñas realizaciones surgían. Realizaciones que la abrumaban y hacían que comenzara a hiperventilar, asustando a la niña, Yaya.

– O-Oye, por favor tranquilízate. Respira lento. Vamos… Inhala, exhala… ¿O era exhala y luego inhala? –empezó a balbucear Yaya con evidente nerviosismo. – ¿Dónde están papá y mamá? Soy demasiado pequeña para encargarme de estas cosas. –lloriqueó.

– Cálmate, dechu. –una nueva voz llamó su atención.

Si antes se había sentido abrumada, ahora podía decir con total certeza que había perdido por completo la cabeza, pues un pequeño bebé chibi flotaba al lado de la cabeza de Yaya.

– ¡O-Oye! –fue todo lo que pudo escuchar antes de perder la conciencia nuevamente.


	2. Capítulo 1

** Sakura POV **

Abrí mis ojos con una inusual dificultad. Se sentían pesados, como si tuviese un par de elefantes recostados sobre mis parpados. Parpadeé un par de veces intentando acostumbrarme a la luminosidad de la habitación antes de finalmente poder mantener los ojos abiertos.

Mi vista se quedó fija en el techo de la blanca habitación tratando de deducir dónde me encontraba. El inconfundible aroma estéril del lugar indicaba que me encontraba en una habitación de hospital, pero dónde se encontraba geográficamente ubicado el hospital era algo que desconocía.

¿Tal vez me habían traído de vuelta a Konoha? Era probable… Si ganamos la guerra y deshicimos el Tsukyiomi infinito tenía sentido que me encontrase en un hospital. Probablemente me había desmayado poco después de que hubiésemos ganado contra Kaguya, y por eso no tenía recuerdos de haber llegado aquí. Aunque… Algo no se sentía bien con esta deducción.

¿Habíamos vencido a Kaguya? Mi entrecejo se frunció mientras hacía fuerza para forzar mi memoria…

– ¡Ah! ¡Ya despertaste! –una chillona voz se hizo presente, y seguido de ella un rostro infantil entró en mi campo de visión. Era una niña de cabello castaño anaranjado, recogido en dos coletas con moños rojos.

Tan pronto como su rostro entró en mi visión, fue como una especie de detonante para que mi memoria comenzara fluir. Las palabras de Kaguya, el despertarme en aquel extraño parque con esta niña, el chibi extraño… Todo vino a mi mente de golpe haciéndome sentir abrumada.

Estaba claro que no me encontraba en ningún lugar cercano a las naciones elementales…

Miré a la niña junto a mí. Yaya, si no mal recordaba su nombre. Ella se encontraba balbuceando cosas a una velocidad ridículamente asombrosa. No conseguía cazar ni una sola palabra de lo que me estaba diciendo.

– ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy? –me las arreglé para preguntar cortando su bombardeo incesante de palabras.

– Ah, estamos en un hospital cercano al parque donde te encontré. Mis padres te trajeron a…

– No me refiero a eso. –la interrumpí. – ¿Cómo se llama este lugar? ¿Está… ciudad? ¿País? –reformulé mi pregunta, no muy segura acerca de qué terminología debía utilizar.

Yaya parpadeó un par de veces mostrándose confundida ante mi pregunta. Como si lo que acababa de decir fuese algo extraño.

– Estamos en Japón. –respondió varios segundos después como si la respuesta fuese lo más obvio del mundo. – En la ciudad de Tokyo **1**.

Tokyo… Japón… Aquellos nombres sonaban extraños ante mis oídos, confirmando una vez que no me encontraba en ningún lugar que conociese. El hecho de que Kaguya me hubiese enviado aquí podía significar que incluso me encontrase en una dimensión completamente distinta, lo cual me abrumaba incluso más. El hecho de no saber donde se encontraban Naruto y los demás tampoco hacía mucho para calmarme.

– ¿No eres de por aquí? –preguntó Yaya al notar mi falta de respuesta.

– Yo… Yo… –me mordí el labio intentando encontrar alguna excusa. No conocía lo suficiente este mundo, no podía simplemente decirle que venía de una dimensión totalmente distinta donde era una shinobi. Estaba totalmente segura que no me creería. – Yo no recuerdo…

– ¿¡Eh!? –exclamó sorprendida la chica. – ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!?

– ¿No es obvio? –una nueva voz se hizo presente. De detrás de Yaya surgió nuevamente ese extraño bebé chibi de antes. – Está diciendo que no tiene memoria, dechu~

– ¿Q-Qué rayos es esa cosa? –pregunté viendo fijamente al bebé quien me miró con sorpresa al igual que Yaya.

– ¿Puedes ver a Pepe-tan?

– ¿No debería? –inquirí extrañada.

Nuestra conversación no pudo llegar a más lejos, pues tan pronto como Yaya abrió su boca para responderme, la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a lo que parecía ser una enfermera.

– Oh, veo que ya se encuentra despierta. –dijo con un tono profesional antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Yaya. – Yuiki-chan… ¿Podrías ir a esperar fuera de la habitación? Me gustaría hablar a solas con la señorita.

– C-Claro… –murmuró la nombrada antes de apresurarse a salir de la habitación.

La habitación quedó sumida en silencio. Observé atentamente como la mujer chequeaba la maquinaria que había junto a mi cama, antes de voltearse hacia mí.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? –fue lo primero que preguntó. – ¿Algún dolor, cansancio, mareo, que hayas sentido cuando despertaste? –negué con la cabeza de forma cautelosa. – Eso es bueno… –sonrió cálidamente. – Ahora, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre, linda?

– Sakura. –respondí pocos segundos después dejando escapar una pequeña tos. Mi garganta se sentía seca y áspera.

– ¿Algún apellido? –preguntó la enfermera.

– Haruno.

– ¿Tu edad?

Dudé un segundo antes de responder.

– Once años…

Ella asintió en comprensión antes de pasar a la siguiente pregunta.

– ¿Podrías decirme la dirección de tu casa o algún número de teléfono para contactar a tus padres? –la dulzura exagerada en su voz estaba comenzando a irritarme. Me hablaba como si fuese una niña cuando en realidad era una mujer de diez y seis años.

Decidí quedarme en silencio. Realmente no tenía cómo a responder a su pregunta, y no me interesaba buscar una excusa. Pude ver como su sonrisa flaqueó levemente ante mi falta de respuesta. Pasaron un par de segundos más antes de que ella suspirase resignada al percatarse de que no obtendría una respuesta.

– ¿Recuerdas cómo terminaste en el parque? ¿Podrías decirme lo que sucedió?

Medité por unos segundos mis palabras antes de responder.

– No lo sé… –murmuré. – Estaba en algún otro lado… Y luego, desperté ahí.

La mujer esbozó una mueca al oír mis palabras. Podía notar la preocupación en su mirada, como si mis palabras la estuviesen alarmando.

– Entiendo. –dijo apresurándose a cambiar su expresión, esbozando una sonrisa forzada. – Eso estará bien por ahora… ¿Hay algo que quieras que te traiga?

– Agua, por favor.

– De acuerdo, pediré que te traigan agua y algo de comida. –dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza. Hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de despedida antes de marcharse de la habitación, dejándome a solas.

Me removí en la cama buscando una posición más cómoda y cerré mis ojos intentando analizar la situación en la que me encontraba.

Recapitulando… Kaguya nos había enviado a mi y a los demás a un mundo completamente distinto en el cual aparentemente no había chakra, lo cual podía significar un gran problema a la hora de intentar volver a casa. No tenía idea alguna de dónde estaban Naruto y los demás: Podrían haber aterrizado en una zona distinta del mismo mundo, o podrían haber ido a parar a dimensiones completamente distintas. En este mundo parecían existir una extraña especie de chibis voladores que, según había podido deducir por las palabras de Yaya, no todos los humanos podían verlos. Por alguna razón mi cuerpo había vuelto a ser el mismo que cuando tenía once años, lo cual podía traerme bastantes problemas… Los ojos de los adultos estarían sobre mí, y comenzarían a sospechar una vez que notasen que no había información sobre mí en este mundo. Sería realmente difícil pasar desapercibida.

Tomé un par de respiraciones profundas mientras me disponía a trazar mi próximo plan de acción. No podía moverme en este mundo de forma descuidada.

* * *

****

No sé cuántas horas habían pasado antes de que la enfermera volviese a aparecer por la puerta del cuarto. Junto a ella yacían de pie un hombre y una mujer de cabellos castaños.

– ¿Cómo estás Sakura? –saludó la enfermera con ese tono alegre meloso que me irritaba. – ¿Ha estado bien la comida que te trajeron?

Asentí en respuesta sin hacer ningún gran comentario al respecto.

– Eso es bueno. –dijo. Podía ver que estaba teniendo problemas para abordar el motivo por el cual había vuelto a verme.

– ¿Sucede algo? –decidí preguntar tomándola por sorpresa.

– E-Etto… –empezó dudosa. – No hemos podido encontrar información sobre ti, dónde vives, o quiénes son tus padres… Y, mientras la policía investiga sobre lo que te sucedió, el señor y la señora Yuiki se han ofrecido a cuidar de ti. –explicó mientras hacía un gesto hacia el hombre y la mujer que la acompañaban.

– ¿Cuidar… de mí? –repetí con una mezcla de asombro e intriga.

– Creímos que sería lo mejor… –se apresuró a responder el hombre. – Como ya conoces a Yaya… Pensamos que te sentirías más cómoda en nuestro hogar.

– No es necesario que lo hagas si no quieres. –dijo entonces su esposa. – Si no te sientes cómoda con la idea de venir a nuestra casa, no te forzaremos.

Entonces… Estos eran los padres de Yaya…

Debía ser realmente un evento afortunado que tuviesen la suficiente amabilidad como para alojarme de forma temporal… Me resolvería bastantes cosas. Podría sobrevivir lo suficiente hasta que consiguiese la forma de volver a mi propio mundo. Además, podría preguntarle a Yaya sobre el extraño bebé chibi que la acompañaba.

– N-No. Está bien. –dije finalmente luego de evaluar la situación. – Solo… Me tomó por sorpresa que quisiesen alojar a una completa desconocida. –mentí.

– Oh, querida ¿Qué clase de personas seríamos si dejásemos a una niña como tu a su suerte? –dijo con cariño la mujer.

Apreté disimuladamente los puños tratando de retener el enojo que sentía al ser tratada como una niña. Tendría que acostumbrarme a este trato por el momento.

– Entonces está decidido. –la enfermera declaró. – En cuanto te den el alta, te alojarás en la casa de los Yuiki.

Y así, sin nada más que decir, el asunto quedó decidido.

* * *

Había pasado un día antes de que me diesen el alta médica. Los doctores habían insistido en que me quedase allí durante la noche para mantenerme en observación y asegurarse que no tuviese ninguna lesión de gravedad. Pero tan pronto como habían confirmado que mi estado de salud era bueno, me habían dado el permiso para irme.

Había sido realmente curioso para mi cuando afirmaron que no poseía ninguna lesión. Tal parecía que no solo mi cuerpo había rejuvenecido, sino que todas las heridas de la guerra se habían esfumado por completo sin dejar rastros.

Cuando había llegado la hora para irme, la señora Yuiki llegó a la habitación trayendo consigo ropa nueva para que yo usara. Había sido una situación bastante rara y hasta incluso incómoda, pues la ropa que se usaba en este mundo era distinta en muchos aspectos a lo que yo conocía. Lo más incómodo había sido la ropa interior.

Mientras que en mi mundo hubiese usado piezas de lencería que consistían en un short abombado con volantes color crema, y un top a juego, la prenda que la señora Yuiki me había dado… Agh, ni siquiera sabía cómo describirlo. Las piezas de tela lograban cubrir mi pecho y regiones íntimas a la perfección, pero eran… bastante cortas y pequeñas en comparación a lo que estaba acostumbrada a usar, y eran abrumadoramente cómodos. Y no solo el tamaño era distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrada, el diseño también lo era.

La ropa interior que conocía usualmente poseía colores lisos, generalmente eran tonalidades crema o colores pastel. Lo más atrevido que había llegado a ver era lencería negra, pero incluso eso no era tan llamativo como lo que tenía puesto ahora. Estas prendas, que la señora Yuiki había nombrado como “bragas” y “sostén”, poseían un color turquesa vibrante con lunares blancos estampados por todas partes. No iba a negar que se veía bastante lindo, pero… era tan llamativo ¿Por qué alguien usaría este diseño en su ropa interior?

Y si como no estuviese lo suficientemente sorprendida por la ropa interior, la falda que me había dado era completamente distinto a todo lo que había visto. Estaba acostumbrada a ver faldas de tubo, faldas con cortes para mejor movilidad de las kunoichi, faldas que llegaban hasta los pies, incluso el delantal médico que solía usar como parte de mi uniforme… Pero esto… Jamás había visto una falda con tantos pliegues en ella **2**.

La falda era de un color rojo oscuro, similar al rojo que solía usar en mi vestimenta, pero el patrón que poseía la tela… Era algo que nunca había visto antes. Tenía líneas blancas, azul y verde, de distintos grosores, las cuales se entrecruzaban formando pequeños cuadros **3**.

El largo de la falda también había sido revelador para mí. Lo más corto que había visto había sido un par de dedos por encima de la rodilla… Esta falda llegaba hasta la mitad de mi muslo. Lograba cubrir mi trasero a la perfección, pero el hecho de que fuese tan corta no me dejaba para nada tranquila ¿A quién se le había ocurrido que usar algo tan corto era buena idea? Parecía tan… Inapropiado… Mi único consuelo era que la señora Yuiki también me había proporcionado un par de medias negras que llegaban un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

La camiseta, por suerte, no había resultado tan diferente a mi conocimiento de la ropa. Se trataba de una simple camiseta de mangas cortas color blanco, sin dibujos ni patrones extraños. Lo único que parecía inusual en esta prenda era el material con el que estaba hecha. Las camisetas en mi mundo eran generalmente de algodón grueso, opaco, y hasta un tanto rígido… Mientras que esta camiseta era fina, ligera, suave, y levemente translúcida.

También llevaba puesta una sudadera con capucha gris. Tampoco era la gran cosa, no era una prenda realmente extraña para mí.

Finalmente… los zapatos…

Estos zapatos, que la señora Yuiki había nombrado tenis, habían sido una gran revelación para mí. Eran totalmente negros, y cubrían por completo mis pies. En vez de un cierre o hebillas que me ayudaran a ajustar el calzado a mi pie, estos zapatos tenían cordones los cuales ajustaban el zapato y luego se ataban para mantener el ajuste en su lugar. Sin embargo, eso no era lo más revelador… Estos zapatos eran realmente cómodos. La plataforma que poseían le daban un arco y confort a mis pies que hacían que fuese incluso más fácil caminar.

Una vez estuve vestida, la señora Yuiki recogió mi cabello en una trenza la cual caía suavemente sobre mi espalda. Había estado realmente agradecida ante esto… Luego de mucho tiempo usando mi cabello corto, volver a tener una melena larga me había resultado bastante incómodo.

Ya estando lista, seguí a la señora Yuiki fuera del hospital. Ella había mencionado que iríamos a su casa caminando debido a que su esposo se encontraba trabajando y se había llevado su vehículo con él. No me opuse a la idea, y simplemente me limité a seguir a la mujer por la ciudad, tratando de imitar sus acciones, observando disimuladamente mi entorno, e intentando contener mi asombro ante la tecnología de este mundo.

– Aquí estamos. –anunció la señora Yuiki una vez que llegamos a su hogar, abriendo la puerta del edificio para dejarme entrar.

Con algo de duda me adentré a la casa y me quedé de pie cautelosamente en la sala de estar. Mi mirada se dirigía hacia todas las direcciones analizando hasta el más mínimo detalle.

– Espero que te sientas cómoda en nuestro hogar. –dijo la mujer mientras cerraba la puerta tras entrar ella también. – Hemos preparado la habitación de invitados para ti. No tiene mucho, pero espero que puedas adaptarte en ella.

– Está bien… –asentí comprendiendo.

– Yaya está en clases ahora mismo así que la verás más tarde. Oh, eso me recuerda… Mi esposo y yo nos hemos tomado la libertad de inscribirte en el mismo colegio en el que asiste nuestra hija.

Al escucharla, mi mirada se posó rápidamente sobre ella demostrando la sorpresa que sentía.

– ¿Qué?

– Bueno. Una niña de tu edad tiene que asistir a clases, y como no sabíamos si ibas a algún colegio antes de que te encontrásemos, creímos que lo mejor sería que asistieses al colegio de Yaya. Comenzarás a cursar mañana. –explicó la mujer. – Yaya te prestará uno de sus uniformes de momento, pero luego iremos a comprar uno a tu medida ¿Eso está bien?

En mi estupor a penas me las pude arreglar para asentir en señal de respuesta. Sabía que no podía objetar mucho al respecto, y que debía intentar camuflarme en esta sociedad hasta que descubriese dónde me encontraba exactamente y cómo podía volver a casa, pero… ¿Asistir a una escuela? Agh… Esto sería un gran dolor de cabeza…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> 1) No estoy realmente segura de dónde transcurre la historia de Shugo Chara. No recuerdo si se menciona en algún momento del anime/manga, y cuando intenté googlearlo no encontré información al respecto, por lo tanto, tomé la decisión creativa de hacer que la historia transcurriese en Tokyo. Aún así, si alguien que haya visto el anime sabe exactamente en qué lugar de Japón ocurre la trama, por favor déjemelo en los comentarios.
> 
> 2) Por las dudas que mi explicación no haya sido buena… Al estilo de falda que Sakura se refiere es una falda plisada. Bastantes típicas en los uniformes escolares y en la moda asiática.
> 
> 3) Me refiero al típico patrón de tartán que se ve, sobre todo, en las faldas escocesas.


	3. Capítulo 2

** Sakura POV **

Bufé por milésima vez mientras intentaba acomodar la innecesariamente corta falda del uniforme escolar para que me cubriese un poco más. Esta ropa era sumamente incómoda, y podía decir que bastante impráctica también. Había tenido que recurrir a la ayuda de Yaya para poder descifrar cómo ponerme estas prendas, y una vez puestas había descubierto lo terriblemente molesto que era moverse con esto.

Miré a las niñas que vestían el mismo uniforme, todas caminando con tanta naturalidad en dirección a donde se suponía que estaba la escuela ¿Cómo podían acostumbrarse a usar esto todos los días? Era simplemente… increíble para mí.

– ¿No estás emocionada, Saku-chii? –habló Yaya a mi lado. Su rostro estaba plasmado con aquella alegre expresión que tanto la caracterizaba. – Es tu primer día de clases, seguro que le agradarás a todo el mundo.

– S-Supongo… –murmuré sintiéndome incapaz de compartir su alegre espíritu.

– ¿Qué pasa con esa expresión, dechu~? –habló Pepe flotando cerca de mi rostro.

Pepe… Un Shugo Chara… El día anterior cuando Yaya había regresado a casa, me había explicado un poco más acerca de estas pequeñas criaturas que, aparentemente, no todos podían ver.

**_– ¿Shugo Chara? –repetí ante el extraño término._ **

**_– Así es. –asintió Yaya. – Uhm, Tadase lo explicaría mejor que yo. –lloriqueó. Parecía estar tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarme toda esta situación. – Verás, dentro del corazón de cada niño en el mundo existe un huevo._ **

**_– Eso es fisiológicamente imposible. –interrumpí. Lo que estaba diciendo Yaya carecía de lógica._ **

**_Durante mis años de entrenamiento con Tsunade-shishou, había tenido que estudiar de pies a cabeza el cuerpo humano en orden de mejorar mis habilidades como médica. Si bien en este momento me encontraba en un mundo completamente distinto, no creía que el cuerpo humano aquí fuese tan distinto a lo que yo conocía._ **

**_– ¡M-Me refiero en un sentido espiritual! –chilló la niña frente a mí, obviamente molesta por mi interrupción. – Este huevo representa los sueños de cada uno, eso que queremos ser cuando crezcamos. Cuando crecemos el huevo simplemente desaparece, pero en algunos casos el huevo se mueve y un nuevo ser es capaz de nacer. –dijo haciendo un pequeño gesto hacia su Shugo Chara. – Esos seres son conocidos como Shugo Charas. Representan nuestro verdadero ser, o una posible versión de ti misma._ **

**_Posé mi mirada sobre el bebé chibi que flotaba cerca de Yaya._ **

**_– ¿Y no todo el mundo puede verlos? –pregunté._ **

**_Ella inmediatamente negó con la cabeza._ **

**_– Solo aquellos que tienen un Shugo Chara pueden verlos. Por eso tienes que ser cuidadosa acerca de a quién le mencionas esto. –contestó._ **

**_– Pero… Yo no tengo uno ¿Por qué puedo verlos? –inquirí cruzándome de brazos mientras recostaba mi espalda en la pared detrás de mí._ **

**_– No lo sé. Jamás había escuchado de alguien que pudiese ver a los charas sin tener uno propio. –murmuró. Su expresión demostraba preocupación, pero rápidamente cambió a una gran sonrisa. – Pero no importa. Si mañana empiezas la escuela, podemos ir a preguntarle a Tadase y al resto de los guardianes._ **

**_– ¿Guardianes?_ **

**_– Oh sí. Somos un grupo escolar, una especie de “consejeros estudiantiles”, aunque la verdadera misión de los guardianes es cuidar de los sueños de los estudiantes y guiar a los nuevos portadores de Charas._ **

**_Ok… Eso no sonaba tan extraño como el resto de esta situación, pero de igual forma no podía evitar sentirme un tanto aturdida por toda esta nueva información._ **

**_Tomé una respiración profunda y dirigí mi mirada hacia el Shugo Chara de Yaya._ **

**_– Entonces… ¿Tu nombre es Pepe?_ **

****

Criaturas que nacían a partir de un huevo espiritual que representaba los sueños de la gente. Viese por donde lo viese al asunto, no había explicación lógica que pudiese atribuirle. Era totalmente imposible que esto realmente sucediese, y sin embargo allí estaba Pepe siendo la prueba viviente de que, de hecho, si podía ocurrir.

Mientras más vueltas le daba al asunto, más confundida me sentía, por lo que decidí despejar mi mente momentáneamente y enfocarme en otra cosa.

Nos dirigíamos a la escuela… Si bien la idea no me agradaba del todo, debía admitir que podía ser algo bastante conveniente. Si en esta escuela enseñaban cosas relacionadas con este mundo, esto podría serme de ayuda para llegar a entender más sobre este lugar. Tal vez así pudiese encontrar una forma de volver a casa.

– ¡Aquí estamos, Saku-chii! –anunció Yaya una vez que estuvimos en el lugar.

Debía admitir que estaba bastante impresionada. Para empezar el edificio era mucho más grande de lo que hubiese esperando para una escuela, era fácilmente tres veces el tamaño de la academia ninja de Konoha. La fachada del lugar lucía majestuosa, con paredes blancas y un jardín perfectamente cuidado. Si Yaya no me hubiese dicho que se trataba de una escuela, fácilmente hubiese pensado que era alguna clase de palacio.

Yaya pareció notar mi expresión sorprendida, pues comenzó a reírse en mi cara.

– ¿Qué pasa con esa cara? Pareciese que nunca hubieses visto una escuela, Saku-chii. –dijo entre carcajadas.

“ _Si, pero estaba lejos de parecerse a esto…_ ” –dije en mi mente a la par que rodaba los ojos, no particularmente cómoda por la reacción de Yaya.

– De cualquier forma… ¿Crees que puedas arreglarte sola a partir de aquí? Tengo asuntos que atender con los guardianes y no puedo acompañarte hasta tu salón de clases. –habló la chica frente a mi una vez que sus risas cesaron.

– No creo que haya inconvenientes. –murmuré encogiéndome de hombros. A pesar de no conocer mucho de este lugar, y estar atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña, seguía siendo una mujer adulta capaz de valerse por si misma.

– ¡Genial! –aplaudió feliz Yaya. – Pasaré a buscarte cuando las clases terminen para que conozcas a los guardianes. Nos vemos, Saku-chii.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo más, ella comenzó a alejarse dejándome sola. Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro decidiendo no cuestionar la actitud de esa chica, y me decidí a empezar mi “primer día de escuela”.

Manteniendo la cabeza en alto comencé a dirigirme al interior del edificio. Mientras lo hacía, podía sentir como varias miradas se posaban sobre mi y algunas personas incluso comenzaban a murmurar cosas, como si yo no lo notase.

¿Tal vez era por mi cabello que todo el mundo actuaba así? Al igual que en mi mundo, el cabello rosado no parecía ser algo realmente común aquí. Probablemente estaban asombrados de ver a alguien con un color de cabello tan inusual. Y también debía admitir que el color de mis ojos era algo que también debía destacar. Rosa y jade, una combinación aún menos común…

O tal vez solo estaban murmurando porque evidentemente era nueva aquí. O tal vez incluso ni siquiera estaban hablando particularmente de mi…

Con estos pensamientos en mente me adentré en la escuela e hice lo primero que me instinto me dijo, y comencé a buscar alguna especie de oficina administrativa o alguien que me pudiese decir a dónde se suponía que debía ir. Vagué por los pasillos, mi mirada se dirigía a todos los carteles que había en las paredes, buscando algún indicio que me dijera que ese era un lugar importante.

Algo que había logrado llamarme la atención en el tiempo que llevaba buscando mi camino, era el sistema de escritura que se presentaba en todos los carteles. Era bastante similar al sistema de escritura que yo misma conocía, pero al mismo tiempo era levemente distinto. Me resultaba más… moderno. Lo cual me llevaba también a pensar en el hecho de que podía entender a la perfección todo lo que Yaya y las demás personas que había conocido me habían dicho.

Era evidente que se trataba del mismo idioma, o por lo menos, de uno bastante similar. No podía evitar sentirme curiosa acerca de cómo, a pesar de que me encontraba en un mundo distinto al mío, era capaz de comunicarme con las personas que aquí había. Tal vez las naciones ninja deberían empezar a investigar un poco más acerca de los distintos mundos que existían, podríamos descubrir tantas cosas…

Me había perdido tanto en estos pensamientos que a penas pude reaccionar al notar que estaba a punto de chocar contra alguien. Intenté reunir toda mi destreza y agilidad para esquivarlo, pero manejar este cuerpo era distinto a ser una kunoichi adulta con un físico ya trabajado, y a pesar de mis intentos, terminé chocando con la persona de todas formas, perdiendo así el equilibrio para posteriormente caer al suelo.

Esperé el impacto de la caída, el cual nunca llegó. Antes de que mi cuerpo tocase el suelo, alguien tomó mi mano con fuerza, deteniendo mi caída.

Levanté mi mirada para ver a mi salvador, encontrándome con la mirada amatista de un hombre joven.

Era bastante más alto que yo, lo cual no era una sorpresa considerando que actualmente poseía la contextura física de una niña de once años, más baja que el promedio. Su contextura era delgada, sin muchos músculos, pero a pesar de eso no llegaba a verse escuálido. Estaba vestido con una especie de uniforme gris que se abrazaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Su cabello era castaño, ligeramente largo, a simple vista parecía bastante sedoso y bien cuidado. Sus rasgos faciales lucían delicados, pero bastante varoniles al mismo tiempo.

Debía admitirlo, el hombre era apuesto. Si actualmente no me encontrase en el cuerpo de un infante, no me molestaría ir a beber unas copas de sake con él…

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó él, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Me apresuré a apartarme de él y acomodar mi uniforme antes de realizar una pequeña reverencia en señal de disculpa por haber chocado con él.

– Estoy bien. Mis disculpas, no estaba prestando atención a mi entorno ¿Usted se encuentra bien? –pregunté finalmente para volver a incorporarme y mirarlo a los ojos.

– Si, descuida. –respondió ofreciéndome una sonrisa amistosa. – Debo suponer que eres nueva aquí ¿Verdad? Déjame adivinar… ¿Eres Sakura?

Mi mirada se tornó cautelosa al oír mi nombre salir de su boca ¿Quién era él? ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? –indagué.

Mi expresión debió haberle parecido chistosa, pues inmediatamente dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

– Eres tal y como la señora Yuiki te describió. –fue todo lo que dijo antes de darme la espalda y hacerme un gesto para que lo siguiese.

Lo observé un tanto insegura. Él acababa de mencionar que conocía a la madre de Yaya, pero en ningún momento me había dicho quién era él, o por qué debía de seguirlo. Mis instintos me decían que no lo siguiese, pero mi parte racional me decía que no desconfiara, que probablemente solo se trataba de algún personal administrativo que estaba al tanto de mi llegada a la escuela.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ignorar mis instintos, comencé a seguir al hombre quien me guío hasta lo que parecía ser una oficina. Una vez en el lugar, el hombre se acercó al gran escritorio que había en el medio de la habitación.

Mientras él hacía eso, me tomé unos segundos para apreciar el lugar. Realmente me recordaba bastante a la oficina de Tsunade-shishou, solo que más iluminado, y con el estilo arquitectónico que este mundo poseía.

– Aquí está. –la voz del hombre llamó nuevamente mi atención.

Él se apartó del escritorio con un par de papeles entre sus manos, los cuales me entregó a mí. Al examinarlos pude notar que se trataba de un mapa del establecimiento, y un listado de horarios.

– Esos son tus horarios. Estás en quinto año de la clase estrella. Es fácil llegar al salón, pero por las dudas no dudes en preguntarle a alguien si te pierdes. –habló él. – Las clases comenzarán en breve, así que te recomiendo que vayas rápido. Cualquier duda que tengas, mi puerta está siempre abierta.

Parpadeé una, dos veces, no muy segura sobre a qué se refería con “Quinto año” y “Clase estrella”, pero decidida a encajar en este mundo salí de la oficina para dirigirme al salón de clases.

A penas di un par de pasos cuando me percaté de algo… En ningún momento ese hombre me había dicho quién era…

Tomé un par de respiraciones profundas decidiendo ignorar momentáneamente el asunto.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Las horas habían pasado y finalmente el primer día escolar había llegado a su fin. Había sido una experiencia bastante interesante, había logrado aprender varias cosas sobre este mundo, aunque también había obtenido más dudas al respecto. Había muchas cosas que deseaba saber, pero no podía simplemente ir y preguntarle a alguien al respecto, me verían como una loca por no saber cosas que en este mundo eran aparentemente obvias.

Tendría que rebuscármelas para saciar mi necesidad de conocimiento por mi propia cuenta.

Mientras veía a los demás estudiantes guardar sus cosas para salir del salón, me quedé sentada en mi lugar. Yaya había dicho que vendría por mi tan pronto como las clases terminaran, así que pensé que lo más lógico sería quedarme en mi lugar.

Mi mirada se dirigió a la ventana del salón, a penas prestando atención a la gente que se despedía de mí.

– Haruno ¿No vas a salir? –escuché que alguien me preguntaba de pronto.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la dueña de la voz, encontrándome con una de mis compañeras de clase: Hinamori Amu.

La primera vez que había visto a la niña me había sentido un tanto sorprendida. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien que a parte de mi poseía cabello rosado, y si bien nuestros cabellos no poseían las mismas tonalidades, aún seguía siendo bastante sorprendente. Este mismo hecho había sido el mismo que había ocasionado que varios alumnos pensaran que estábamos emparentadas de algún modo.

Había tomado una gran parte de mi autocontrol para detenerme de golpear a alguien por las estúpidas suposiciones que hacían.

Luego del asombro inicial, me había detenido a observar a la otra pelirrosa con detenimiento. La chica actuaba como una persona bastante fría en el exterior, una faceta de ella que todo el mundo parecía comprar e idolatrar. Nadie parecía notar que en el interior esa chica no era más que un gatito asustado, que actuaba de ese modo como una forma de defensa personal.

– Estoy esperando a alguien. –respondí con simpleza intentando ser lo más cordial posible. – Saldré de aquí pronto, no tienes que preocuparte.

Ella pareció tener un debate interno antes de simplemente limitarse a asentir y darse la vuelta para marcharse.

Pasaron a algunos minutos, ya casi nadie quedaba en el salón de clases cuando finalmente Yaya apareció.

– ¡Saku-chiii! –exclamó alegremente acercándose a mi pupitre. Pepe la seguía de cerca flotando sobre su hombro. – ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día de clases? –preguntó de manera entusiasta.

– Estuvo bien, supongo… –dije mientras tomaba mis cosas y me ponía de pie. – Dijiste que me llevarías con tu grupo de amigos, ¿verdad? –pregunté lista para irme.

– ¡Oh, sí! ¡Vamos, Saku-chii! –exclamó mientras me tomaba la mano y me comenzaba a arrastrar a través de los pasillos de la escuela en dirección a los jardines.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Yaya no paraba de hablar hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía ser una especie de invernadero.

La luz que entraba a través de la estructura de cristal, y las hermosas plantas que crecían en el interior, hacían que el lugar luciera sumamente etéreo, pareciendo así alguna clase de paraíso. Ni si quiera la floristería de la familia de Ino podía llegarle a los talones a este lugar.

– Por aquí, Saku-chii. –me indicó Yaya mientras me arrastraba hacia el centro del invernadero el cual parecía haber sido aclimatado para convertirse en un lugar de reuniones.

Había una pequeña mesa y sentados alrededor de ella había tres estudiantes, los cuales se encontraban tomando té mientras que leían y acomodaba una considerablemente gran cantidad de papeles.

– ¡Lamento la demora! –exclamó Yaya mientras se acercaba a ellos con una naturalidad tal que solo indicaba que llevaba un buen tiempo conociendo a estas personas. – Tuve que ir a buscar a Saku-chii. –se explicó la joven de cabellos cobrizos mientras hacía un gesto hacia mi persona, para luego voltearse a encararme. – Nee, Saku-chii, te presente a los guardianes. –habló esta vez haciendo un gesto hacia las tres personas sentadas sobre la mesa.

Me tomé unos breves segundos para analizarlos más detalladamente. Se trataban de dos chicos y una chica, o al menos eso parecía a simple vista, pues tras darle una segunda mirada a la supuesta chica, pude notar pequeños rasgos propios de la anatomía masculina.

¿Esto era algo normal aquí? Quiero decir… Sabía que en las naciones ninja había hombres con rasgos andróginos que se disfrazaban de mujeres para cumplir con ciertas misiones, pero… no era usual que en el ámbito cotidiano de las aldeas esto sucediese, sin contar que no estaba realmente bien visto que un hombre actúe de forma femenina. Que este chico estuviese aquí, vestido como una mujer, solo podía indicar que aquí esto era algo totalmente común, o que nadie se había percatado de que en verdad era un niño.

Dejando este detalle como un dato que debería investigar más tarde, continué analizando a los tres muchachos.

Los tres vestían con el típico uniforme escolar, pero, a diferencia de los demás estudiantes, ellos parecían tener un accesorio extra. Se trataba de una especie de capa que no les llegaba más allá de los hombros. Estas capaz parecían estar confeccionadas con las mismas telas que se confeccionaban las faldas y pantalones del uniforme original.

No estaba realmente segura de cuál era la utilizad de tal accesorio, pero lo dejé pasar para concentrarme en los rasgos particulares de cada uno.

El primero de ellos era un chico de tez blanca. Sus rasgos eran delicados y ligeramente andróginos, probablemente si le pusiesen un uniforme femenino y se dejase crecer el pelo podría hacerse pasar perfectamente por una chica. Poseía unos vibrantes ojos magenta, y una cabellera rubia bastante pulcra, sin ningún cabello fuera de lugar. De alguna manera, su peinado me recordó al hombre con el que me había chocado cuando entré por primera vez a la escuela ¿Tal vez estarían emparentados?

Pasé mi mirada al siguiente. Era el chico vestido de niña. Debía admitir que el look femenino enmascaraba a la perfección sus rasgos masculinos, no se veía para nada tosco ni fuera de lugar… Pero siendo consciente de que en realidad se trataba de un chico, no podía deja de verlo como tal. Poseía una larga cabellera de color índigo la cual estaba recogida en una coleta alta, y sus ojos poseían un hipnótico color ámbar que combinaba bastante bien con su cabello.

Sin duda, no podía dejar de preguntarme cómo se vería el chico si usase ropa masculina…

Dirigí mi mirada al último de los tres. Este parecía ser ligeramente mayor que los otros dos. Poseía una piel morena, y un físico que indicaba que debía tratarse de un atleta. Su cabello era castaño y adoptaba un estilo bastante desordenado. Sus ropas también lucían bastante desordenadas en comparación a los otros dos. Sus labios estaban contraídos en una sonrisa que demostraba confianza, al igual que la mirada que poseía en sus ojos verdes.

Pude notar que cada uno de los tres poseía un Shugo Chara al igual que Yaya. Esas pequeñas criaturas yacían en el centro de la mesa jugando con las cucharas y los terrones de azúcar.

Al notar que había permanecido mucho tiempo en silencio, me apresuré a presentarme y saludarlos.

– Es un gusto conocerlos. Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura. –dije mientras realizaba una reverencia respetuosa.

– Es un gusto conocerte, Haruno-san. Yuiki-san nos ha estado contando sobre ti. –el niño rubio fue el primero en hablar. – Mi nombre es Hotori Tadase. Ocupo el puesto del rey dentro de los guardianes. –se presentó.

– Mi nombre es Fujisaki Nadeshiko, ocupo el puesto de la reina. Un gusto conocerte, Haruno-chan. –el niño de cabellos índigo fue el siguiente en hablar.

– Souma Kukai. Tengo el puesto del Jack. –dijo finalmente el último de los tres.

– Y yo soy el As, Yaya. Pero tu ya me conoces, Saku-chii. –rió Yaya mientras se encaminaba a sentarse junto a los demás.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia los Shugo Chara que habían dejado de jugar para observarme atentamente.

– ¿Ustedes tres cómo se llaman? –pregunté tratando de no sonar grosera.

Los tres se sorprendieron al notar que me estaba dirigiendo a ellos.

– ¿P-Puedes vernos? –preguntó uno de los tres mientras flotaba hasta quedar frente a mi rostro. Inmediatamente Pepe imitó su acción, posándose sobre mi hombro.

– Sorprendente, ¿verdad? Y ella ni siquiera tiene un Shugo Chara, dechu~ –dijo la chara con forma de bebé.

– No creí que eso fuese posible. –habló otro de los charas.

– Haruno-chan… ¿Por qué no te sientas? Te traeré un poco de té. –habló Nadeshiko mientras se levantaba de su lugar para ir a preparar más té.

Así, las horas pasaron rápidamente. Había llegado a aprender más acerca de los guardianes y los Shugo Chara.

Tadase había mencionado que los únicos casos conocidos de personas que podían ver un Shugo Chara sin poseer uno propio eran los niños más pequeños, quienes aún no manifestaban sus sueños, por ende, mi caso era bastante extraño.

Yaya y Kukai habían comenzado a debatir si esto se debía a que algo me había sucedido antes de que la familia Yuiki me encontrase, o si mis propios Shugo Chara estaban a punto de manifestarse. Mientras que yo… no podía dejar de lado el pensamiento de que probablemente la única explicación era que provenía de un mundo totalmente distinto a este.

Había sido realmente agradable pasar el rato con Tadase, Kukai y Nadeshiko, sin embargo, ya estaba comenzando a anochecer y cada quien debía volver a su respectivo hogar. Fue así como Yaya y yo nos marchamos de vuelta a su hogar.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Era casi media noche. Ya habíamos cenado e incluso me había dado una relajante ducha.

Actualmente me encontraba sentada en la cama que el señor y la señora Yuiki habían designado para mi mientras secaba mi cabello y observaba a través de la ventana el cielo nocturno.

No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido recientemente: La pelea con Kaguya, el despertarme en este extraño mundo sin tener idea de dónde estaban Naruto y los demás, la familia Yuiki decidiendo cuidar de mí, tener que fingir ser una niña de once años mientras iniciaba la escuela en un mundo que a penas conocía, los guardianes y los Shugo Chara… Eran bastantes cosas para procesar.

Un pequeño suspiro escapó de mis labios mientras me dejaba caer en la cama recostando la cabeza sobre la mullida almohada de plumas.

Quería aprender más de este mundo y de los Shugo Chara, pero también necesitaba encontrar a mis compañeros y volver a casa para detener a Kaguya y salvar a aquellos que habían sido atrapados dentro del Tsukyiomi infinito, pero ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar…

En estos momentos todo lucía tan complicado que simplemente quería dormirme y olvidarme de todos los problemas…

Con estos pensamientos en mente, cerré los ojos permitiéndome finalmente descansar luego de un agotador día.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Me removí entre las mantas intentando apreciar los últimos momentos de sueño antes de que el despertador de Yaya sonase indicando que era momento de comenzar a prepararse para otro día de escuela.

La cama era tan cómoda y calentita que no tenía deseos de levantarme. Las mantas eran tan suaves y…

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Me incorporé rápidamente en la cama mientras de un rápido y brusco movimiento me quitaba las mantas de encima.

– ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!

El grito salió de mis labios antes de que pudiese siquiera evitarlo, reflejando la impresión que la imagen frente a mi me había provocado.

Allí, posados sobre el colchón de la cama, yacían tres huevos que estaba bastante segura que no habían estado allí la noche anterior.

– ¿Q-Qué es esto…?


	4. Capítulo 3

** Sakura POV  **

– ¿Saku-chii…? ¿Por qué gritas? –preguntó una muy adormilada Yaya mientras se sentaba en su cama y se frotaba los ojos intentando despabilarse. Su mirada se dirigió brevemente al reloj que había junto a su cama antes de volver a mirarme. – Aún es temprano… –refunfuñó.

Yo no sabía qué responder, aún estaba bastante impresionada por la vista que tenía frente a mí. Allí, situados pacíficamente sobre mi cama, yacían tres huevos.

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ahí? Estaba bastante segura que no habían estado allí la noche anterior cuando me acosté. Nadie había entrado durante la noche al cuarto para dejarlos, de eso estaba segura; A pesar de la falta de chakra, aún seguía teniendo mis instintos ninja bastante presentes, por lo que era imposible que alguien se colara bajo mi nariz sin que me diese cuenta.

El cómo llegaron los huevos hasta mi cama ya era de por si un misterio muy grande, pero también me intrigaba el ¿Por qué no habían sufrido daños? Estaba bastante segura que mi peso sería suficiente para aplastarlos, o que durante mi sueño me movería lo suficiente como para tirarlos de la cama… pero no. Allí estaban, sanos y en orden, como si acabasen de ser depositados allí.

Extendí levemente mi mano para tomar uno de ellos, estremeciéndome levemente al sentir la calidez de la superficie contra mi mano.

El extraño diseño que poseían dejaba en claro que no eran huevos comunes, pero la calidez que los envolvía me hacía pensar en que algo crecía en su interior… ¿Qué clase de criatura nacería de un huevo tan extraño?

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera noté que Yaya había bajado de la cama y se me había acercado.

– ¿Saku-chii…? –preguntó mientras colocaba una mano sobre mi hombro.

La habitación quedó sumida en el silencio por varios segundos antes de que un chillido realmente agudo escapara de la boca de Yaya.

– ¡Saku-chii! ¡Esto es maravilloso! –exclamó mientras me atrapaba en un sofocante abrazo.

Yo no lograba entender ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz?

– ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido, dechu? –se quejó Pepe mientras flotaba hacia nosotras.

– ¡Pepe-tan! ¡Saku-chii va a tener guardianes chara! –exclamó alegre Yaya a la par que me soltaba y convertía a Pepe en la víctima de otro sofocante abrazo.

¿Guardianes chara?

Mi vista cayó nuevamente sobre los huevos ¿Eso era lo que eran? ¿Huevos de Shugo Chara? Pero yo ni siquiera pertenecía a este mundo ¿Cómo era posible?

Cada vez que creía estar empezando a entender este extraño mundo, me sentía más y más perdida.

– ¡Tengo que decirle a los demás! –dijo Yaya antes de tomar su teléfono y salir corriendo de la habitación con Pepe siguiéndola de cerca.

Parpadeé un par de veces intentando procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir antes de dejar escapar un profundo suspiro y sentarme en la cama. Deposité el huevo que sostenía junto a sus hermanos, y dejé caer el resto de mi cuerpo sobre el colchón mientras miraba el techo.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que decidiese volver a posar mi vista sobre los huevos.

Shugo Charas… Tadase y los demás habían mencionado que esas pequeñas criaturas eran la manifestación de los sueños de una persona, la verdadera esencia de uno o un “posible yo”. Si la descripción era acertada, entonces no comprendía cómo era que yo podía dar vida a un Shugo Chara. Peor aún… tres…

Estaba bastante segura que todos mis anhelos y aspiraciones en la vida ya se habían cumplido: Gracias a las enseñanzas de Tsunade-shishou había logrado convertirme en una gran ninja médica con un futuro prometedor; El equipo siete se había vuelto a reunir, e incluso si estábamos librando una guerra, todo parecía estar cayendo en su lugar. No había nada más que pudiese pedir en mi vida, entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estos huevos habían nacido?

Suspiré decidiendo no darle más vueltas al asunto. Tal vez las respuestas llegarían a mi una vez que los guardianes que crecían en el interior de los huevos nacieran.

Con este pensamiento en mente, me puse de pie dispuesta a prepararme para otro día escolar.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

****

Me encontraba de camino a la escuela. Yaya había decidido adelantarse, saliendo unos minutos antes que yo de la casa, alegando que tenía asuntos de los guardianes que atender. No discutí en contra, pues había decidido tomarme al camino a la escuela con calma para aclarar mi mente y observar un poco más de la ciudad.

En cada pequeña parada que hacía, revisaba mi bolso en cuyo interior se encontraban los huevos envueltos en una pequeña toalla para mantenerlos calientes. Yaya había sugerido que los mantuviera cerca de mí, y había decidido hacer caso a su consejo, trayéndolos conmigo a la escuela.

Tal vez se vería un poco extraño si alguien hurgaba en mi bolso y los encontraba, pero sin duda me sentía más tranquila trayéndolos conmigo.

Estaba adentrándome en el campus de la escuela cuando me percaté que parecía haber un gran revuelo entre los estudiantes que rondaban por la zona. Al estudiar más detenidamente la situación, pude notar que la gran mayoría parecía estar babeando y soñando acerca de los guardianes quienes simplemente se encontraban caminando por el campus.

Al ver la situación no pude evitar reírme por lo bajo sintiendo un poco de vergüenza ¿Me habría visto así cuando era más joven?

Cuando a penas estaba en la academia ninja, yo y las demás chicas solíamos enloquecer realmente cuando se trataba de Sasuke. Lo perseguíamos a todas partes, nos peleábamos entre nosotras acerca de quién tenía el derecho de sentarse a su lado, y le gritábamos a todos los chicos que se atreviesen a hablar mal de él.

Mirando en retrospectiva, era un comportamiento natural para una niña de tal edad… Pero aún así no podía evitar sentir cierta vergüenza al recordar aquellos tiempos.

Estaba a punto de seguir mi camino cuando algo llamó mi atención.

– Hinamori, como hace poco fuiste transferida no debes saber de ellos.

No debería de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero… Era imposible, eran realmente ruidosas para hablar.

– Son llamados “guardianes” por que son estudiantes que están para los estudiantes: el concejo estudiantil. Nos protegen de algunas leyes estrictas y nos alejan de las inseguridades.

– ¡De verdad son como guardianes!

– El rey, Hotori Tadase.

– La reina, Fujisaki Nadeshiko.

– El Jack, Souma Kukai.

– El As, Yuiki Yaya.

– Los guardianes tienen un jardín real donde beben té.

– Y, sobre todo, los guardianes tienen la capa real.

– ¡Sobredosis real! –chillaron ambas chicas al unísono mientras tomaban sus manos y saltaban emocionadas.

Hinamori, a unos metros de ellos, las observaba como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza a cada una. Yo no pude evitar reír un poco. La visión que esas chicas tenían de los guardianes no se asemejaba para nada a los chicos que había conocido el día anterior.

– Esas capas son una especie de… –murmuró Amu.

– ¿Cierto…? –preguntaron las chicas esperando que la gran Hinamori Amu estuviese de acuerdo con ellas.

Al notar esto, Amu rápidamente se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño entrando en la faceta rebelde que todo el mundo parecía conocer de ella.

– No precisamente. Pretender ser un guardián es un pasatiempo para niños. –dijo la pelirrosa luciendo fastidiada.

A este punto decidí dejar de escuchar la conversación y empecé a dirigirme a la entrada de la escuela.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

** Autora POV **

Tadase se quedó tenso mientras veía a Amu alejarse hacia la entrada del colegio. Aquello no había salido exactamente como había planeado. Nadeshiko se acercó a su lado poco tiempo después.

– Hotori, esa chica… –murmuró la reina de los guardianes.

– Sí… Tenía huevos guardianes… –murmuró serio el rubio.

– ¡Yaya los vio! –exclamó alegre Yaya. – ¡3 huevos guardianes! ¡Igual que Saku-chii! –exclamó mientras elevaba tres de sus dedos para enfatizar sus palabras.

Junto a ella Kukai silbó antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

– Dos chicas formidables se han hecho notar. –comentó entretenido.

– Finalmente ha aparecido… –murmuró Nadeshiko.

– Si… –afirmó Tadase. – Con tres huevos guardianes… esa persona heredará el legendario Humpty Lock…

– ¿Pero cuál de ellas será? –preguntó la reina de los guardianes volteándose a ver al rubio.

– Solo el tiempo lo dirá…


	5. Capítulo 4

** Sakura POV **

Las clases transcurrían tan normales como se podía esperar. Hacía mi mejor esfuerzo para prestar atención a las explicaciones de los profesores, tratando de entender cómo este mundo extraño funcionaba, pero mi mente no dejaba de divagar.

Una parte de mi seguía abrumada por el hecho de tener mis propios huevos guardianes, aún cuando realmente no pertenecía a este mundo. Mientras que otra parte de mi se sentía frustrada, sentía que estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso el cual podría aprovechar intentando encontrar a los demás, o investigando como volver a casa.

De esta forma, los primeros periodos pasaron de forma rápida, y actualmente todo el cuerpo estudiantil se encontraba reunido en el auditorio para una reunión. Según lo poco que había logrado oír de otras estudiantes, la reunión sería encabezada por los guardianes de la academia Seiyo, y en ella se tratarían diversos temas sobre la institución.

Me acomodé en mi asiento junto a Hinamori, mirando al frente sin prestar mucha atención realmente. En el frente de la asamblea, Tadase hablaba para todos los alumnos.

Pude notar que la pelirrosa a mi lado se removía con cierta incomodidad. La miré de reojo notando su expresión angustiada ¿Algo le había sucedido?

Estaba a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien, cuando repentinamente el broche de su cabello cambio de forma convirtiéndose en un corazón, y ella se puso de pie con una energía y personalidad tan poco usual en ella, levantando su mano para responder a la pregunta que Tadase acababa de formular.

– ¡Si! ¡Perdón por lo de hace un rato! ¡Me gustas, mi príncipe! –exclamó.

El salón enteró se tensó ante la repentina y extraña interrupción. Las miradas se clavaban en ella con visible asombro, e incluso podía escuchar como varias personas comenzaban a murmurar cosas.

El broche de Amu volvió a la normalidad. Y sus facciones adoptaron una expresión y nervios y confusión.

– En este momento estamos en una reunión. –habló Tadase intentando mantener el profesionalismo y desviar la atención hacia otro lado. – Por favor no hagan comentarios que no tengan que ver con el tema. –podía notar como poco a poco el rostro de Amu se contorsionaba con cierta angustia por lo que acababa de suceder. – Además… Ya hay una chica que me gusta. –y para rematar, aquella frase innecesaria simplemente terminó de romper a la pobre chica.

Amu tomó sus pertenencias y corrió fuera del auditorio sin mirar atrás, dejando a todos impactados.

Suspiré. En cierto modo podía comprender cómo debía estarse sintiendo… Tal vez debería seguirla y comprobar que se encontrase bien. Sin contar que necesitaba preguntarle acerca de su extraño cambio de actitud.

Con esa decisión en mente, tomé mi bolso e ignorando las miradas curiosas, corrí detrás de ella.

Fue un poco difícil seguirle el ritmo. Hinamori tenía piernas largas, y mi cuerpo actual no estaba acostumbrado a correr tanto. Por más extraño que sonase, sentía que por primera vez extrañaba el entrenamiento al que Tsunade-shishou me había sometido.

Amu no estaba viendo por donde iba, y eso se hizo aún más notable cuando entró a un edificio en construcción y cayó en un poso. Tan rápido como pude, me apresuré a llegar a la orilla del pozo.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Hinamori-san? –pregunté. Ella levantó la cabeza, sorprendida de verme.

– ¡Haruno-san! –exclamó con una mezcla de sorpresa y alivio.

– No debiste hacer eso, Hinamori-san, fue bastante imprudente de tu parte. Salir corriendo de esa forma… ¿Qué hubiese pasado si te lastimabas? –la regañé. No podía evitarlo, era mi lado médico saliendo a flote.

Ella se ruborizó avergonzada.

– L-Lo siento… –murmuró. – ¿P-Puedes ayudarme a salir de aquí? –preguntó.

Asentí en respuesta.

– Toma mi mano. –dije mientras le extendía la mano.

Ella tomó mi mano y empecé a hacer fuerza para sacarla de allí, pero nuevamente… este cuerpo no estaba entrenado como mi yo de diez y seis años. No solo no pude sacarla, sino que terminé resbalando y cayendo al poso con ella.

– Esto debe ser una broma… –bufé mientras sacudía la tierra que se había acumulado en mi chaqueta tras el impacto.

– ¿Ahora cómo saldremos de aquí? –preguntó Amu con visible angustia. – ¿¡Hola!? –gritó intentando llamar a alguien que nos ayudase. – ¡Ayuda! ¿¡Hay alguien ahí!?

– Es inútil… –le dije. – La construcción estaba vacía. Deben estar en medio de un descanso o debe tratarse de un día libre… De cualquier forma, no hay nadie en los alrededores que pueda escucharnos.

– No es posible… –murmuró Amu. Se notaba desesperanzada.

– Hey, no te desanimes tan rápido… –hablé tratando de animarla. – Encontraremos la forma de salir de aquí. –afirmé mientras miraba a mi alrededor tratando de ver si había algo útil que nos ayudase a escapar.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan optimista? –bufó Amu afligida. – Este día solo ha ido de mal en peor… Primero en la escuela… Ahora esto… ¿Por qué me están pasando estas cosas?

La miré con empatía. Sin duda no era un buen día para ella… Y si bien ahora mismo me encontraba en la misma situación que ella, podía entender sus sentimientos.

– **_¡Amu-chan!_** –una pequeña vocecita hizo eco a nuestro alrededor. Miré en todas direcciones buscando la fuente, Amu también lucía bastante confundida.

Un pequeño huevo rosado salió del bolso de Amu y comenzó a flotar frente a ella ¿Era eso…? ¿Era eso un huevo de Shugo Chara? El diseño era distinto a los míos lo cual era algo lógico. El huevo en si estaba cubierto de una luz rosada y estaba comenzando a cascarse.

El huevo se rompió en dos y de su interior, una pequeña chibi similar a Pepe y los demás, emergió. Tenía un cabello rosado vibrante recogido en una coleta el alta en el costado izquierdo de su cabeza. Sus ojos hacían juego con su cabello. Estaba vestida con un pequeño vestido sin mangas rosa pálido, zapatillas deportivas rojas, un pañuelo rojo envuelto alrededor de su cuello, una visera del mismo tono que el vestido con un broche rojo en forma de corazón, y en sus manos cargaba una especie de… pompones rosados con pequeños corazones.

– ¿¡Qué estás haciendo, Amu-chan!? –la pequeña chibi comenzó a regañar a Hinamori. Sinceramente, me era un poco difícil tomarla en serio con la adorable apariencia que poseía. – Vuela. –dijo como si fuese una actividad sencilla de realizar.

– ¿Vo-Volar…? –repitió Amu, a penas encontrando su voz debido a la sorpresa. Sus ojos se posaron sobre mí, como si estuviese tratando de comprobar si lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos era real.

Podía comprender su estupor… Hinamori no sabía nada sobre los Shugo Chara, y yo no sabía mucho más que lo que los guardianes me habían contado… Pero antes de que siquiera pudiese abrir mi boca para explicarle la situación, su pequeña chara ya estaba accionando.

– De una chica que no puede volar a una que si ¡Chara Change! –exclamó y el broche de Amu volvió a cambiar de una cruz a un corazón. Hice una pequeña nota mental en mi cabeza, comprendiendo que posiblemente lo que había pasado en el auditorio había sido obra de la chara. – Hop… Step… –pequeñas alas de luz aparecieron en las muñecas y tobillos de Amu. – … ¡Jump! –y con esa última palabra, tanto Amu como la chara despegaron hacia el cielo.

Dejé escapar un suspiro al escuchar los gritos de pánico de mi compañera.

Esa pequeña chara haría que Amu se metiese en problemas… Además… Me habían dejado atrapada en el hoyo…

Me mordí el labio decidiendo continuar buscando la forma de salir de allí.

– Esto sería tan fácil si tan solo tuviese mi chakra… –murmuré.

– **_¿No eres una kunoichi, Sakura-chan? ¡Obstáculos como este no son nada, dattebayo!_**

Un jadeo escapó de mis labios al escuchar su voz.

Tal y como había pasado con la Shugo Chara de Amu, uno de mis propios huevos salió de mi bolso y flotó hasta quedar frene a mí.

El huevo era naranja con un degradé que iba de más oscuro casi rojo en la base, hasta un tono más claro similar al amarillo en la punta. Toda la superficie del huevo tenía estampada la insignia de Konoha a modo de patrón, y en el centro del huevo se podía ver la silueta de un zorro con nueve colas.

El huevo estaba brillando con una suave luz naranja, y comenzó a agrietarse hasta finalmente abrirse por completo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la pequeña figura frente a mí.

– Es bueno verte… Sakura-chan…

Era una versión miniatura de Naruto quien me miraba con su radiante sonrisa característica. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en llamas naranjas, similar a cuando estaba usando el poder del kyuubi. Lo único que parecía inusual era el par de orejas de zorro que sobresalían de su cabeza y, a juego con ellas, nueve colas que se asomaban por detrás de él.

– ¿Realmente eres tú… Naruto…? –pregunté, temiendo que se tratara de una ilusión o un juego de mi mente.

– Perdón por dejarte sola… No estoy muy seguro de lo que sucedió, dattebayo. –murmuró él. – Luego de que Kaguya usara su poder sobre nosotros, estuve envuelto en una oscuridad. No podía moverme ni hacer nada… Un poco aterrador si me preguntas. –bromeó. – Solo recuerdo una voz que me explicó algo sobre este mundo… y luego fue como si estuviese despierto y durmiendo al mismo tiempo. Simplemente esperando… hasta la noche anterior, cuando pude oírte, Sakura-chan.

– ¿Oírme? –pregunté extrañada.

– Si bueno, fue algo más bien como escuchar tus pensamientos… –murmuró Naruto. Sentí mis mejillas arder ante la idea de que Naruto pudiese oír mis pensamientos. – Pude oír tus preocupaciones… Tus sentimientos divididos… Y entonces todo a mi alrededor cambió. Creo que fue en ese momento que “nací” como tu Shugo Chara, dattebayo.

Me mordí el labio intentando procesar la información. Ya de por si era complicado intentar comprender la lógica detrás de los Shugo Chara, y ahora era aún más complicado pensar en cómo Naruto, quien era un humano igual a mí, se había convertido en mi Shugo Chara. Sentía que cada vez había más preguntas que respuestas.

– En cualquier caso, creo que es mejor que salgamos de aquí. Tengo la sensación de que esa otra chica que estaba contigo podría meterse en problemas, dattebayo. –habló Naruto.

– ¿Cómo? Mi chakra desapareció por completo y este cuerpo simplemente no tiene las cualidades físicas a las que estoy acostumbrada. En estos momentos soy una civil común y corriente. –bufé fastidiada.

– Creo que eso se puede arreglar… –sonrió Naruto. – Si no mal recuerdo la explicación que esa persona me dio… podría… –cerró sus ojos concentrándose. – ¡Chara Change, dattebayo! –exclamó.

En ese instante sentí la energía recorriendo mi cuerpo. Era como volver a tener chakra fluyendo por mi sistema. La sensación se sintió como un alivio, pero rápidamente desapareció al notar que eso no era lo único que había cambiado.

Al igual Naruto, poseía un par de orejas y nueve colas de zorro.

– Tienes que estar bromeando, Naruto… –murmuré no sintiéndome a gusto con la idea de tener partes de animal.

– Hey, no se ve tan mal. –rió por lo bajo Naruto antes de flotar y sentarse en mi hombro. – Lo importante es que ahora puedes salir de aquí. Inténtalo, dattebayo.

Suspiré y decidí hacer lo que Naruto me había indicado.

De un gran salto logré llegar a la superficie sin esfuerzo alguno. Miré hacia el cielo buscando señal alguna de Amu, pude notar que estaba aterrizando sobre una de las vigas del edificio en construcción.

Bombeé chakra hacia la planta de mis pies y comencé a subir por una de las vigas hacia donde la pelirrosa se encontraba. Cuando finalmente la alcancé, ella estaba abrazada a la viga con fuerza para no caerse.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Hinamori-san? –pregunté de pie junto a ella.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco al verme allí. Al parecer, había estado muy concentrada en no caer que ni siquiera se había percatado de mi presencia.

– ¿¡H-Haruno-san!? –exclamó al verme, pero se quedó muda al notar las colas y las orejas. – U-Uhm…

– No lo menciones. –murmuré antes de que ella pudiese decir algo. Ella inmediatamente cerró la boca decidiendo no fastidiarme. Volteé mi mirada hacia la chara. – Eres una pequeña muy enérgica… Pero eso fue demasiado precipitado. –la regañé. – Sacaste a Hinamori-san del hoyo solo para ponerla en otro aprieto.

Sus mejillas adoptaron un tono rojizo mostrándose visiblemente avergonzada.

– L-Lo siento… –murmuró.

– Haruno-san… ¿Tú sabes que es esto? –preguntó Amu.

– ¡No soy un “esto”! ¡Mi nombre es Ran! –exclamó la Shugo Chara ofendida. – ¡Soy tu Shugo Chara?

– ¿Shugo Chara? –repitió mi compañera, el término era notablemente desconocido para ella. Su mirada recayó sobre mí, esperando una explicación.

– No sé mucho más que tú… –suspiré. – Hasta hace poco tampoco sabía qué eran… Pero, aparentemente, los sueños y la personalidad de las personas, su esencia, puede tomar la forma de estos pequeños guardianes.

– ¿Guardianes…? –Hinamori miró a Ran con duda.

– ¡Así es, Amu-chan! –honestamente, la personalidad enérgica de la pequeña chibi estaba comenzando a exasperarme. – Amu, tu oraste por esto ¿Cierto? –preguntó mirando divertida a su dueña. – Oraste para tener otra personalidad ¡Yo nací de ese sentimiento!

– No es posible que pasé eso… ¡Me niego a creerlo! –dijo Amu.

– ¡Pero tienes que creerlo, Amu-chan! –contestó Ran. – ¡Créelo y podrás ser tu misma! –exclamó mientras agitaba sus pompones.

– Por más irreal que parezca, me temo que es la verdad… –suspiré.

Antes de que pudiésemos seguir hablando, me volteé rápidamente sintiendo la presencia de alguien. Un chico de unos diez y siete años aproximadamente, apareció frente a nosotras.

Era alto, su tez era ligeramente bronceada. Su cabello era azul oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Estaba vestido con una camisa y pantalón negros. Y para rematar su apariencia, un par de orejas y cola de gato eran visibles.

Junto a él, un pequeño chara con apariencia felina flotaba sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un candado.

Sin duda… Este mundo era demasiado extraño para mi comprensión…


	6. Capítulo 5

** Autora POV **

Sakura frunció el ceño colocándose frente a Amu lista para protegerla. Había algo en ese muchacho de cabello azul, algo en su sonrisa ladina que no le inspiraba ni un poco de confianza. Los ojos del peliazul brillaron con cierta diversión al notar las intenciones de la pelirrosa con orejas de zorro.

El muchacho tarareó suavemente.

– ¿Con que ustedes tienen Charas? –habló. Su voz aterciopelada envió escalofríos por la columna vertebral de Sakura. Incluso si estaba haciendo una pregunta, su tono se oía más bien como una afirmación.

– Otro raro… –murmuró Amu aún aferrándose a la viga a la cual estaba abrazada. – ¿Y qué pasa con esas orejas de gato? –inquirió.

– Amu… –bufó Sakura. – No creo que sea el momento para preocuparse por esos detalles. –murmuró, omitiendo el hecho de que ella misma poseía partes de zorro. El peliazul comenzó a acercarse y Sakura rápidamente adoptó una postura defensiva. – Quédate atrás… –le indicó a Hinamori.

El peliazul se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a la chica de ojos jade, y se inclinó levemente para olfatear el aire. Sus orejas acompañaban el ritmo de sus inhalaciones. Luego de unos segundos enderezó su postura y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

– Todavía tienen más huevos… ¿No es así? –preguntó.

– Hay otros cuatro, nya~ –habló el pequeño chara felino flotando por encima del hombro de su dueño.

Sakura se tensó ¿Qué era lo que ese chico quería con ellas y sus charas?

– ¿¡Quienes son ustedes!? –exigió Amu visiblemente perturbada con la situación. Incluso si Sakura parecía tener toda la intención de protegerla, no podía evitar sentirse curiosa y abrumada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo hasta el momento.

– ¡Amu-chan, Sakura-chan! –exclamó Ran. – ¡Tengan cuidado! Esa persona está atrás de los hue…

Antes de que la chara pelirrosa pudiese terminar de hablar, fue empujada por el peliazul quien se cernió sobre la chica de ojos ambarinos. Sakura se sobresaltó notablemente ¿En qué momento había logrado pasar por delante de ella? Sin duda, el chico tenía buenos reflejos.

– Así que tu nombre es Amu… –murmuró antes de deslizar sus manos en los bolsillos de la chica buscando algo. La pelirrosa empezó a chillar en respuesta asustada.

– ¡Oi! ¡Detente! –exigió Sakura mientras lanzaba un puñetazo hacia el peliazul, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera rozarlo, el chico saltó quedando detrás de Sakura.

La ojijade rápidamente se volteó para quedar cara a cara con él, percatándose entonces de que en su mano sostenía dos huevos bastante similares al huevo de Ran.

– Los encontré. –sonrió triunfal el chico. – Pero aún faltan otros dos… –murmuró antes de abalanzarse sobre Sakura.

Antes de siquiera lograr deslizar sus manos en ella como lo había hecho con Amu, la kunoichi lo abofeteó tan fuerte como pudo, tomándolo por sorpresa. El peliazul se tambaleó levemente y retrocedió un par de pasos, observando a la chica frente a él con los ojos abiertos como platos.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme, maldito bastardo! –gruñó Sakura.

– ¡Eso es, Sakura-chan! –ánimo Naruto desde su lugar en el hombro de la chica. – ¡Golpea a ese teme, dattebayo!

El peliazul parpadeó un par de veces observándola. Sin duda la chica frente a él tenía mucha más fiereza en ella que la otra pelirrosa.

– No sé quién eres ni me importa… Solo espero que devuelvas los huevos de Hinamori-san… –habló seria. – De lo contrario, te golpearé hasta que lo hagas. –amenazó mientras se tronaba los dedos.

– ¡Como si fuéramos a hacer eso, nya~! –exclamó el chara felino mientras frotaba su barbilla contra el extraño candado que sostenía entre sus patas. – Primero obtuvimos el Humpty Lock, y ahora conseguiremos el embrión ¡Anotamos uno grande hoy, nya~!

¿Humpty Lock? ¿Embrión?

Los extraños términos se alojaron en la mente de Sakura despertando aún más dudas, sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello antes de que Amu se lanzara a la carga en un intento de recuperar sus huevos. El peliazul se sobresaltó sorprendido por el repentino arrebato de la ojiambar, tanto que accidentalmente dejó caer los huevos, los cuales comenzaron a caer hacia el vacío. En un intento de atraparlos, Amu se lanzó detrás de ellos, en un acto que bajo cualquier punto parecía una locura.

– ¡Amu! –gritó Sakura preocupada por su compañera. La caída que le esperaba a la chica la llevaría a una muerte segura, necesitaba ayudarla pronto.

Estaba dispuesta a lanzarse detrás de Hinamori, cuando el chico de orejas felinas la sujetó por la muñeca.

– ¿¡Estás loca!? –exclamó. Había un pequeño atisbo de preocupación en su voz.

– No actúes como si te importara… ladrón… –escupió la pelirrosa. Forcejeando logró liberarse de su agarre, para posteriormente lanzarse detrás de su amiga. – Naruto… –llamó al rubio. – ¿Hay alguna forma de evitar la caída? –preguntó conforme se acercaba al cuerpo de la chica quien chillaba aterrada por la situación mortal en la que se encontraba.

– Puedo ayudarte a aterrizar de forma lo suficientemente segura para que ninguna de las dos muera… Pero debido a la altura de la caída, creo que aún sufrirían de algunas heridas… –murmuró el rubio. Sakura frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

– No es lo suficientemente bueno… –se quejó antes de extender su mano hacia Amu. – ¡Hinamori! ¡Toma mi mano!

La nombrada abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Había estado tan asustada por la caída que ni siquiera había notado que Sakura se había lanzado detrás de ella.

– H-Haruno-san… –se ahogó con sus propias palabras. – V-Vamos a morir… –lloriqueó.

– Nadie morirá si aún tengo algo que decir al respecto. –dijo con firmeza Sakura. Se extendió lo suficiente para abrazar a la pelirrosa contraria. – Saldremos de esto juntas… Te lo prometo, viviremos ¿Crees en mí?

– ¿C-Creer…? –repitió Amu mirando a los ojos de la contraria.

– ¡Eso es Amu-chan! –exclamó Ran. – ¡Tienes que creer!

Hinamori Amu no estaba segura de que esperar cuando encontró tres extraños huevos en su cama aquella mañana. Aquel día parecía una secuencia de hechos infortunados. En cualquier otra situación, estaba segura que ni siquiera se hubiese molestado en escuchar a Ran, pero era probablemente el hecho de que se encontraba camino a su muerte que decidió obedecerla…

– ¡Yo creo! –exclamó mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

En las alturas del edificio en construcción, el candado que cargaba el pequeño chara de aspecto felino comenzó a brillar de forma intensa. Sorprendido, el Shugo chara dejó escapar el candado, el cual comenzó a flotar hacia donde ambas pelirrosas se encontraban cayendo.

Pronto, una luz cálida y cegadora las envolvió a ambas.

“ ** _Watashi no Kokoro… Unlock…_** ”

La luz que las rodeaba se disipó por completo, dejando entrever una nueva versión de ambas.

Amu parecía estar vestida con lo que parecía ser una versión del traje de Ran adaptado a ella. Llevaba un top rosa pálido y una falda a juego, polainas del mismo color que le llegaban hasta la rodilla y zapatillas deportivas; Su cabello había sido recogido en una coleta alta al costado izquierdo de su cabeza, y llevaba una visera con un gran broche en forma de corazón rojo.

Sakura por otro lado estaba vestida con un kimono ninja de color naranja, el cual le llegaba hasta mitad del muslo, y cuyas mangas comenzaban a la mitad del bícep y se extendían hasta cubrir por completo sus manos; En la parte posterior del kimono, el emblema de Konoha estaba estampado, brillando con orgullo; Debajo del kimono llevaba un short negro ajustado, como el que estaba acostumbrada a usar normalmente en Konoha; También portaba unas botas de combate bastantes similares a las que usaba en su atuendo de kunoichi, estas le llegaban un par de dedos por debajo de las rodillas, y dejaban expuestos sus dedos de los pies; Su cabello, normalmente corto hasta la altura de los hombros, había crecido levemente hasta alcanzar la altura de sus pechos, cayendo en rizos por sus hombros y espalda, y siendo adornado con pequeñas gardenias que le daban un aspecto bastante etéreo; Para finalizar su apariencia, las mismas orejas de zorro de antes sobresalían de su cabeza, así como también aún poseía las nueve colas. Sumado a eso, en sus mejillas se podían apreciar unas marcas bastante similares a las de Naruto.

– ¿Q-Qué es esto…? –se preguntó Sakura observando su propia apariencia. Aún se encontraba cayendo, pero lo hacía a una velocidad menor que antes. – ¿N-Naruto? ¿Dónde estás? –lo llamó al percatarse que el rubio no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista.

– _Te explicaré todo luego… Pero creo que en este momento deberías concentrarte en aterrizar a salvo, Sakura-chan…_ –la voz de Naruto resonó. Se escuchaba… como si estuviese dentro de ella.

La pelirrosa se mordió el labio. Aún tenía muchas preguntas que deseaba hacer, pero Naruto estaba en lo cierto, primero necesitaba ponerse a salvo a si misma.

Casi por instinto, dejó que las nueve colas envolvieran su cuerpo protegiéndola al momento de impactar el suelo. Al tocar el suelo, rebotó suavemente, dio una voltereta en el aire y aterrizó grácilmente. Tan pronto como sus pies estuvieron sobre la tierra, aquella extraña apariencia se disipó por completo, dejándola de nuevo con su uniforme escolar, y Naruto flotaba a unos metros por delante de su rostro.

– Eso estuvo cerca, ttebayo. –comentó el rubio.

Un grito de miedo resonó en el lugar, lo cual hizo que ambos ninjas levantaran sus cabezas para encontrarse con la visión de Amu cayendo nuevamente al vacío.

– Maldición… –murmuró por lo bajo Sakura, se había olvidado por completo de Amu.

– **¡Holy Crown!** –alguien gritó. Acto seguido, una masa gelatinosa de color dorado apareció, amortiguando la caída de la chica. Cuando esta extraña masa desapareció, Sakura pudo ver a nada más y nada menos que el rey de los guardianes, Tadase, sosteniendo en brazos a Hinamori. Kiseki flotaba sobre el hombro de su amo, quien ahora poseía una pequeña corona sobre su cabeza, y un cetro a juego.

– ¡Hotori-san! –exclamó Sakura aliviada de ver que el rubio había salvado a la chica. Se apresuró a acercarse hacia donde estaban ambos.

En ese mismo instante, el mismo chico peliazul de antes decidió hacer acto de presencia.

– ¿Tú de nuevo, pequeño rey? –inquirió con diversión el adolescente dirigiéndose a Tadase.

Sakura alternó su mirada entre ambos ¿Acaso se conocían? Hizo una pequeña nota mental para preguntarle a Tadase al respecto.

– Tomar huevos recién nacidos va en contra de las reglas. –acusó el rubio mirando con enfado al contrario. Con cuidado, dejó a Amu sobre el suelo y se incorporó, enfrentando al peliazul. – También, poner tus manos sobre el Humpty Lock es deplorable… Tsukyiomi Ikuto.

Sakura se sobresaltó levemente al oír el nombre y volteó a ver al peliazul ¿Así era como se llamaba? ¿Quién era él realmente? ¿Qué relación tenía con Tadase? ¿Por qué había intentado robar los huevos de Amu?

– Es tu culpa por dejarlos por ahí, nya~ –se burló el chara de Ikuto.

– ¡Jamás dejaré que alguien como tú consiga el embrión! –exclamó Tadase.

Embrión… Allí estaba ese término de nuevo…

Ikuto sonrió entretenido con las palabras. Hizo su mano un puño e inmediatamente, una gran garra de gato apareció, la cual utilizó para atacar al trío frente a él. Tadase en respuesta, levantó su cetro usando la misma masa gelatinosa de antes para protegerlos. Cuando aquella conmoción acabo, no había rastro alguno del peliazul. Se había esfumado.

El rey de los guardianes se permitió suspirar, agotado por la situación. La corona y el cetro desaparecieron, y se volteó a ver a las dos pelirrosas.

– ¿Se encuentran bien? –preguntó sacando un pañuelo para ayudar a Amu a limpiarse un poco la suciedad que tenía en la mejilla. Le entregó el pañuelo y se volteó hacia Sakura para asegurarse de que esta no estuviese herida.

– No ha sido gran cosa… –Sakura se encogió de hombros. Amu balbuceaba, tropezándose con sus propias palabras, aún estaba bastante conmocionada. – Pero estaría mejor si supiera realmente lo que acaba de suceder… –se cruzó de brazos. – ¿Quién era ese chico y cómo es que lo conoces?

Tadase la observó por unos segundos, luciendo un tanto inseguro de hablar.

– Tus preguntas serán respondidas a su debido tiempo… Mientras tanto, creo que ustedes dos deberían volver a casa y descansar por lo que queda del día. –dijo el rey dando a entender de que el se encargaría de hablarle a los profesores para que no tuviesen problemas por saltearse el resto de las clases.

Sakura frunció el ceño levemente. No estaba conforme con la respuesta recibida, pero sabía que no lograría obtener nada más por el momento. Suspirando con resignación, se dispuso a volver a la casa de los Yuiki.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

****

Sakura se sentó sobre el barandal del balcón de la habitación que compartía con Yaya. Su mirada estaba fija en el horizonte, contemplando el atardecer. Naruto se encontraba sentado sobre su hombro, mirando el mismo paisaje que ella.

– Entonces… Cuando llegamos a este mundo fuiste forzado a convertirte en un Shugo Chara… –murmuró recapitulando la pelirrosa. – ¿Por qué…? Creí que los charas eran manifestaciones del verdadero ser de alguien… Pero tu eres humano igual que yo… –se mordió el labio.

– Tal vez sea porque no pertenecemos a este mundo, dattebayo. –comentó Naruto. – Normalmente los charas funcionarían de una forma distinta… Pero como no somos originarios de aquí, las reglas deben haberse torcido un poco…

– ¿Crees que tal vez Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei y Obito-san hayan corrido con la misma suerte que tú? –preguntó Sakura volteándose a ver al interior de la habitación, donde había dejado a los otros dos huevos sobre una pequeña mesita de luz.

– No estoy seguro… –contestó el rubio cruzándose de brazos. – No he podido sentir su presencia, ni verlos ni escucharlos. Podrían estar en mi misma situación o podrían encontrarse en cualquier otra parte de este mundo.

La pelirrosa suspiró.

– Eso complica un poco las cosas…

– En todo caso… ¿Quién era ese chico de hace rato, dattebayo? –inquirió Naruto refiriéndose al peliazul que había intentado robar los huevos de Amu.

– No lo sé… Pero no creo que esté de nuestro lado… Hay que ser cuidadosos con él… Por lo menos hasta que sepamos realmente sus intenciones. –murmuró Sakura. Naruto hizo un pequeño ruido de aprobación

Pronto, se vieron envueltos en el silencio. Cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

– Sakura-chan… –habló Naruto luego de un rato.

– ¿Si…?

– ¿Crees que podremos volver a casa?

Una pequeña pausa.

– No lo sé, Naruto…


	7. Capítulo 6

** Autora POV **

La pelirrosa se mantuvo de pie frente al salón de clases. Los nervios burbujeando en la boca de su estómago mientras intentaba decidirse si debía entrar o no, mientras que los recuerdos del día anterior se arremolinaban en su mente.

– ¿Hinamori-san?

La nombrada se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre. Rápidamente se volteó a ver a la persona que le había hablado. A unos metros de ella, Sakura se encontraba de pie con Naruto sobre su hombro.

– S-Sakura-san… –habló Amu forzando una sonrisa nerviosa.

– ¿Sucede algo? –inquirió la ojijade ladeando levemente la cabeza con curiosidad. Podía decir con seguridad que algo molestaba a la contraria.

– Y-Yo… U-Uhm… –balbuceó Hinamori, antes de dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro. – No quiero entrar a clases… –confesó volteando a mirar nuevamente la entrada del salón. – Seguramente se burlarán de mí por lo que sucedió ayer.

– ¿Te refieres a cuando Ran te hizo confesarte frente a todos? –preguntó Sakura antes de exhalar luciendo entretenida con la situación. – Estoy segura que encontrarán la forma de hacerte ver aún más genial por eso. Y de todas formas ¿Qué importa lo que otros piensen? –Amu parpadeó sorprendida por las palabras de su compañera. La ojijade tomó un par de pasos para acercarse a la chica de ojos ámbar, tomó su mano y abrió la puerta del salón. – Mantén la cabeza en alto. No dejes que otros te pisoteen… –le murmuró antes de arrastrarla hacia el interior del salón.

La mirada de los demás estudiantes cayó sobre el par de pelirrosas mientras estas hacían su camino hacia sus respectivos asientos. Amu se mordió el labio nerviosamente ante la atención que todos les estaban dando… Sabía que habían estado hablando sobre lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

A penas terminó de sentarse en su escritorio cuando un grupo de chicas se acercó a ella.

– Hinamori-san, estuviste genial ayer.

– Confesarte de aquel modo fue impresionante.

– Saber que a ti también te gusta el príncipe me hace sentir más cercana a ti.

– Sabía que tienes una personalidad genial, pero también tienes esa clase de sentimientos ¿No?

El corazón de la joven de ojos ámbar revoloteaba con una emoción cálida al escuchar las palabras de cada una de sus compañeras. Había creído que realmente se burlarían de ella y dejarían de verla como una especie de celebridad… Pero de alguna forma, el pequeño incidente del auditorio logró acercarla más a la idea de tener amigas.

Desde su asiento, Sakura observaba la escena sonriendo para sus adentros.

“ _Te lo dije…_ ” –dijo en su mente.

La ojijade estaba a punto de volver a sus propios asuntos cuando aquel grupo de chicas decidió encararla también.

– ¡Haruno-san! La forma en la que corriste detrás de Hinamori-san también fue asombrosa.

– De todas las personas que estábamos allí, fuiste la única que tuvo la determinación de asegurarse que Hinamori estuviese bien.

– Tan reservada que eres… ¿Quién habría pensado que eres la clase de chica que cuida de los demás?

– U-Uh… Solo hice lo que cualquier persona normal haría… –murmuró la pelirrosa mientras se encogía de hombros. Aquello solo le ganó más chillidos de admiración de parte de las demás. Sakura decidió mirar al frente, pretendiendo ignorar el fangirleo. – ¿Así se habrá sentido Sasuke cuando éramos niños? –murmuró para si misma, ganándose una pequeña risa de parte de Naruto.

Los cuchicheos continuaron hasta que la puerta del salón se abrió repentinamente revelando a la reina de los guardianes, Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Más de uno estaba impresionado de verla allí, y más al verla acercarse hacia donde ambas pelirrosas se encontraban.

Amu torpemente se puso de pie para encararla mientras que Sakura simplemente se mantuvo en su lugar, simplemente girando un poco su cabeza para verla.

– Tu eres Hinamori Amu, ¿cierto? –preguntó la joven de cabellos índigo. Amu estaba tan sorprendida por la repentina presencia de la reina que a penas podía responder. Nadeshiko extendió un pequeño sobre hacia ella. – Después de clases, te esperamos en el jardín real.

– ¿Jardín real…? –repitió Amu mientras veía anonadada el sobre entre sus manos.

Nadeshiko tomó un par de pasos hacia adelante, acercándose para susurrarle algo al oído.

– También tengo un mensaje de Hotori-kun… –aquellas palabras llamaron por completo la atención de la pelirrosa. – “Te daré información de los huevos” dijo. –Nadeshiko reprodujo el mensaje antes de apartarse esbozando su característica sonrisa y voltearse hacia la otra pelirrosa presente. – También te esperamos a ti, Sakura-chan. –dijo amistosamente.

– ¿Habrá dulces? –preguntó la ojijade haciendo un pequeño puchero. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero la última vez que había estado en el jardín real, había quedado enamorada de la cocina de Nadeshiko.

La chica de cabellos índigo rió por lo bajo ante la adorable expresión de la pelirrosa.

– Por supuesto… ¿Tienes alguna preferencia? –inquirió.

– C-Cualquier cosa que cocine Fujisaki-san está bien… –murmuró Sakura volteando su mirada al frente restándole importancia.

Nadeshiko dejó escapar una pequeña risa antes de asentir y retirarse del salón de clases. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los estudiantes rodearan a ambas chicas bombardeándolas de preguntas acerca de lo que acababa de suceder.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

****

– Todos estos ejercicios se ven muy básicos, dattebayo. –comentó Naruto mientras observaba la clase de gimnasia.

– Para nosotros tal vez… Recuerda que aquí no existen los shinobis, Naruto. –le contestó Sakura con desinterés mientras esperaba que fuese su turno para realizar el ejercicio que el profesor había indicado. Miró por el rabillo del ojo cómo Amu parecía estar discutiendo sobre algo con Ran. – De todas formas… No estoy segura de lo que es capaz este cuerpo… –añadió refiriéndose a que ahora tenía la apariencia de una niña de once años.

– Pero incluso cuando éramos gennins, eras bastante más ágil de lo que estos niños parecen, Sakura-chan. –contestó el rubio. Ambos se quedaron callados al escuchar un quejido de dolor.

Inmediatamente las miradas recayeron hacia donde un grupo de estudiantes de tercer año parecía estar llevando a cabo su propia clase de educación física. Al parecer, estaban haciendo prácticas con la barra horizontal, y uno de los estudiantes estaba teniendo dificultades para realizar el ejercicio.

– ¿Alguien le puede mostrar a Suzuki como se hace? –el profesor le preguntó al resto de la clase. Ante la falta de respuesta, se volteó hacia el grupo de estudiantes de quinto año. – ¿Alguien de quinto que quiera ayudar?

Naruto sonrió ladinamente teniendo una idea en su mente… idea que Ran también parecía poseer. En ese mismo instante, ambas pelirrosas se pusieron de pie con una energía tan poco característica en ellas… Era una suerte que ninguno de sus compañeros pudiese ver las extremidades de zorros de Sakura, o el broche de corazón de Amu.

– ¡Está bien! ¡Yo lo haré! / ¡Yo me encargo, dattebayo! –exclamaron ambas chicas al unísono llamando la atención de todos.

– Ah, Hinamori, Haruno… ¿Por qué no lo intentan las dos? –sugirió el profesor esbozando una pequeña sonrisa ante el entusiasmo de ambas chicas.

Tanto Amu como Sakura compartieron miradas competitivas antes de comenzar a correr hacia las barras. La chica de ojos ámbar se colgó de una y comenzó a dar varias vueltas a una velocidad impresionante antes de soltarse, dar una voltereta en el aire y aterrizar de pie sobre el suelo. La ojijade imitó su acción, con la única diferencia de que, en vez de aterrizar en el suelo, aterrizó sobre la barra manteniendo perfectamente el equilibrio con una expresión triunfal en su rostro.

Jadeos de asombro y aplausos no tardaron en hacerse escuchar.

– N-Nos ayudaron de más… –murmuró el profesor asombrado por la habilidad atlética de ambas chicas.

Tan pronto como los efectos del “chara change” se disiparon, las expresiones de las dos chicas cambiaron. Sakura rápidamente se bajó de la barra y tomando sus pertenencias, salió corriendo del lugar ante la mirada confundida de todos.

La pelirrosa corrió hasta llegar a los vestidores femeninos donde, tras asegurarse que no hubiese nadie en el interior, se volteó a ver a su compañero rubio.

– ¡Naruto! –exclamó enfadada. – ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? –le recriminó.

– P-Pensé que sería divertido, Sakura-chan. –se excusó el rubio sabiendo lo aterradora que podía ser Sakura cuando estaba enojada. – Nadie salió herido, dattebayo.

– ¡No se trata de eso! –se quejó la pelirrosa. – Naruto… Entiendo que lo hagas en situaciones realmente necesarias, como ayer que estaba atrapada en un pozo… Pero no vayas por ahí controlando mi cuerpo a tu antojo. –le exigió cruzándose de brazos.

– **_Concuerdo con ella, dobe… Deberías dejar tus payasadas…_**

Tanto la pelirrosa como el rubio se tensaron al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar. Sakura rápidamente abrió su bolso para notar que otro de los huevos estaba brillando.

Este era de color azul intenso, con un degradé que iba de más oscuro en la base, hasta hacerse más claro en la punta. A diferencia del huevo de Naruto, este no poseía ningún patrón en particular, simplemente un símbolo en el centro de este: Era la silueta de una serpiente, con un ojo que se parecía mucho… al Sharingan.

El huevo comenzó a elevarse hasta salir del bolso de la pelirrosa, y solo cuando estuvo frente al rostro de esta es que comenzó a agrietarse hasta abrirse por completo. Un jadeo de sorpresa escapó de los labios de Sakura al ver frente a ella una versión miniatura de Sasuke.

Sus ropas eran las mismas que lo habían visto usar durante la guerra. Sus ojos estaban permanentemente activados con su Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno. Su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto de unas llamas púrpuras, iguales a las llamas de su susanoo. Se encontraba de brazos cruzados, con su expresión tan seria e indescifrable como lo recordaban.

– ¡Teme! –exclamó Naruto alegre de ver al pelinegro. – ¡Tú también estás aquí, dattebayo!

– Pff, creo que olvidas que yo también estaba presente cuando Kaguya nos expulso a todos de nuestro propio mundo. –se quejó Sasuke.

– Creo que a lo que Naruto se refiere es que… Estamos aliviados de que estés aquí, Sasuke… –suspiró Sakura sentándose en un pequeño banco cercano. – No tenemos ni idea de cómo volver a nuestro mundo, sería mucho más difícil si además tuviésemos que buscarte en este mundo que parece ser mucho más grande de lo que pensaba…

– Aunque esto no es mucho mejor… –murmuró el pelinegro refiriéndose al hecho de tener que hacerse pasar por el Shugo chara de la ojijade.

– ¿Qué dices, teme? Esto es genial. Mira, puedo flotar. –se rió Naruto haciendo volteretas en el aire.

No tardó mucho para que una discusión, similar a las que solían tener cuando eran gennins, iniciara.

Sakura dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de esbozar una sonrisa mientras los veía discutir. Incluso si se encontraban en un mundo completamente distinto y ninguno tenía la certeza de cuando volverían, o si incluso podrían regresar a su hogar… Debía admitir que estar nuevamente reunida con ellos le era bastante reconfortante.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la campanada del fin de las clases ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado metida en esos vestuarios? ¡Se había saltado las últimas clases!

– Maldición… –murmuró mientras se apresuraba a cambiar su uniforme deportivo por su uniforme escolar común, para luego salir de los vestuarios en dirección hacia el jardín real con Naruto y Sasuke siguiéndola de cerca. Este último sin realmente comprender el apuro de la pelirrosa.

Estaba a unos pocos metros del jardín real cuando alcanzó a divisar a Amu quien también se encontraba de camino allí.

– ¡Hinamori-san! –la saludó Sakura, ralentizando su paso para caminar junto a ella.

– ¿Haruno-san? ¿A dónde habías ido? Te perdiste las últimas clases… –habló Amu mientras caminaban.

– Lo sé… –suspiró la kunoichi. – Tuve una pequeña discusión con Naruto…

– Puedo sentirme identificada con eso. –se rió Hinamori, deteniéndose al notar que había otro Shugo Chara junto a Naruto. – ¿Tú también obtuviste otro? –inquirió.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces para percatarse que, efectivamente, Amu también tenía otra chara además de Ran. Esta poseía una estética bastante similar a la anterior nombrada, solo que su apariencia tenía principalmente gamas de color azul, y parecía más una pequeña artista más que una animadora.

– Que gran coincidencia… –se rió por lo bajo Sakura mientras abría la puerta del jardín real con la ojiambar siguiéndola de cerca.

– ¿Estás segura que está bien que entremos así nomás? –preguntó Amu un tanto dudosa ante las confianzas que parecía tomarse Sakura en aquel lugar.

– Relájate, he estado aquí antes. –respondió Sakura mientras la guiaba a través del pequeño jardín hasta llegar a donde los guardianes solían tomar sus reuniones. – ¡Yaya-chan, Hotori-san, Souma-san, Fujisaki-san! –saludó amistosamente.

– C-Con permiso… –se disculpó Amu no queriendo verse irrespetuosa.

– ¡Saku-chii, estás aquí! –exclamó alegremente Yaya lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga. – Te fuiste tan temprano esta mañana que ni siquiera pudimos desayunar juntas. –lloriqueó.

– ¿Qué esperabas? –se quejó Sakura mientras tomaba asiento. Nadeshiko en seguida se encontraba sirviéndole algo de té. – Tienes el sueño pesado y quería llegar temprano a clases.

– ¡Eres cruel, Saku-chii!

Amu parpadeó un poco sorprendida por la cercanía que parecía tener Sakura con los guardianes. A pesar de que la ojijade había llegado al colegio después de ella, parecía estar desenvolviéndose mucho mejor que Amu. En cierto modo la hacía sentirse un poco celosa.

Con algo de duda, la ojiambar también tomó asiento removiéndose con algo de nerviosismo.

– Bienvenida al jardín real, Hinamori-san. –saludó Tadase. – Creo que podemos iniciar presentándonos… –dijo mientras Nadeshiko terminaba de servirle el té a todos. – Soy el rey, Hotori Tadase. Estoy en quinto año al igual que tú, y este es mi guardián chara, Kiseki. –se presentó a él y a su chara. Sasuke se burló por lo bajo al notar como el chara del rey ondeaba su capa en un intento de verse bien.

– Yo soy la reina, Fujisaki Nadeshiko. –la chica de cabellos índigo fue la siguiente en presentarse. – También estoy en quito año. Y esta chica aquí es Temari. –hizo un pequeño gesto hacia su chara.

– ¡Soy Yuiki Yaya! ¡Estoy en cuarto año y me agradan las cosas lindas! –se presentó enérgicamente Yaya. – ¡Y esta es Pepe-tan! –añadió recibiendo un “dechu” de confirmación de parte de su guardiana chara.

– Yo soy el Jack. Souma Kukai de sexto año. Soy capitán del equipo de futbol –se presentó el castaño. – Y este es Daichi. –presentó a su chara.

Amu rápidamente se puso de pie siendo un manojo de nervios.

– U-Uhm… E-Etto… Y-Yo soy… –intentó presentarse.

– Sabemos todo sobre ti, Hinamori Amu-san. –contestó Nadeshiko deteniéndola en su presentación.

– Tu eres muy tímida… ¡Eso es tan lindo! –chilló emocionada Yaya.

– Y dicen que te dan miedo las historias de terror. –añadió Kukai.

Sakura observaba aquel intercambio de palabras mientras bebía su té tranquilamente aún sentada junto a Tadase.

– ¿El té está bien? –le preguntó el rey recibiendo solo un pequeño asentimiento de parte de la pelirrosa.

– ¿¡C-Cómo saben todo eso!? –chilló Amu sorprendida de lo mucho que parecían saber los guardianes sobre ella.

– Estar enterado de toda la información personal de los estudiantes es parte de los deberes de un guardián. –contestó Nadeshiko sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, recibiendo asentimientos de aprobación de parte de Kukai y Yaya.

– ¡Es más como invasión de privacidad! –se quejó Amu antes de voltear a ver a Sakura. – ¿Tu no vas a presentarte?

La ojijade se encogió de hombros.

– Ellos ya me conocen… –fue todo lo que dijo sin despegar los labios de su taza de té.

– ¡Así es! –afirmó Yaya abrazando a Sakura por el cuello. – ¡Saku-chii y yo vivimos juntas!

– ¿Juntas…? –repitió sorprendida la ojiambar.

– ¿No lo sabes? Sakura-chan se desmayó en un parque y Yaya y sus padres la llevaron al hospital. –explicó Nadeshiko mirando de reojo a la pelirrosa.

– Cuando se despertó no recordaba mucho de lo que le sucedió, y la policía tampoco pudo encontrar mucho al respecto. –continuó Kukai. – Los padres de Yaya decidieron cuidar de ella, por lo que legalmente son sus tutores.

Hinamori miró a Sakura con sorpresa. En ese instante pudo entender que había mucho de la kunoichi que no conocía.

– ¡Fue toda una sorpresa cuando despertó! –comentó Yaya. – Ella podía ver a Pepe-tan incluso cuando sus Shugo charas aún no nacían.

– ¿Qué son exactamente los Shugo chara? –preguntó dudosa Amu. Los había escuchado utilizar varias veces el término, pro no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntar hasta el momento.

Tadase se puso de pie acercándose a ella para entregarle un pequeño libro. Por la portada, se parecía bastante a un cuento infantil.

– ¿Un libro? –inquirió Amu observando la portada. – ¿“El corazón del huevo”? –leyó el título antes de abrirlo y comenzar a leerlo en voz alta ante la expectante mirada de los guardianes. – “Hay un huevo en el corazón de cada niño. Es el corazón del huevo, inexplorado por el ojo… Y cuando crecen, se va…” ¿Uh? Una página ha sido arrancada. –murmuró la pelirrosa mientras pasaba sus dedos por el papel cortado.

– La foto del libro fue creada por el fundador de los guardianes. –comentó Tadase. – El corazón del huevo… ¿No se ve como algo familiar? –preguntó. La ojiambar dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo comenzando a comprender.

– Sip, todos los niños tienen un huevo en sus corazones. –habló Yaya. – Pero algunas veces ese huevo se mueve y un otro ser es capaz de salir. –explicó de la misma forma que había hecho con Sakura, mientras usaba sus manos para graficar sus palabras con la ayuda de Pepe.

– Eso es básicamente lo que un Shugo Chara es. –dijo Kukai.

– Mi otro ser… –murmuró Amu pensativa.

– Yo tampoco lo entiendo mucho aún… –murmuró Sakura dejando a un lado su taza de té. Su mirada se posó sobre Sasuke y Naruto quienes parecían estar teniendo una guerra con los terrones de azúcar, la cual había comenzado con alguna idiotez que el rubio había dicho. Su propio caso era bastante distinto a lo que Tadase y los guardianes estaba explicando… Naruto y Sasuke no eran realmente Shugo Charas, y ninguno de ellos tenía algo que ver con su propia esencia, pero, aun así, poco a poco comenzaba a comprender un poco más sobre aquel extraño mundo donde habían quedado varados. – Pensar que seres así son capaces de existir es algo que escapa de mi comprendimiento… Pero puedo entender su propósito de ser… Tu verdadera esencia, tu posible otro yo, tus sueños… Es una aventura por descubrir. –sonrió cálidamente.

– Woah, te pusiste sentimental, Haruno… –rió Kukai pellizcándole la mejilla a la ojijade.

– ¡O-Oi! ¡Suéltame!

Tadase rió por lo bajo observando el pequeño intercambio antes de retomar la palabra.

– Todos los guardianes tenemos Shugo Charas, y reclutamos nuevos miembros cada generación. –explicó el rubio. – Es por eso que… Hinamori Amu, Sakura-san… Queremos que se unan a los guardianes. –Ambas pelirrosas se sobresaltaron sorprendidas por l propuesta. – El corazón del huevo… Normalmente duerme tranquilo dentro del corazón de cada niño, pero a menudo el huevo reacciona cargado de inquietudes y oscuridad… Cuando eso pasa, el huevo se convierte en un “Huevo X”.

– ¿Huevo X? –repitieron ambas pelirrosas.

– Cuando eso pasa, tu “chara nari” se vuelve muy útil. –habló Kukai.

– Ninguno de nuestros miembros puede hacer el “chara nari”. –asintió.

– ¡Yaya quiere verlo! –chilló enérgicamente la Yuiki.

– ¿Chara nari? ¿Así se llama? –inquirió Sakura pensativa mientras recordaba aquel momento en el que ella y Amu se habían transformado. Había sido tan extraño y repentino.

– ¡E-Eso fue un accidente! –exclamó Amu. – N-No tengo idea de cómo hacerlo. –balbuceó.

– En todo caso… Me niego. –habló la ojijade. Un silencio tenso cayó sobre el ambiente, a la par que todas las miradas caían sobre ella.

– ¿¡Q-Qué!? ¿¡Por qué, Saku-chii!? –exigió Yaya. Había creído que la chica aceptaría unirse al grupo, después de todo, vivían juntas. Por que sí… Aquello era motivo suficiente para Yaya.

– No es nada personal… –murmuró Sakura poniéndose de pie mientras se acomodaba la falda del uniforme. – En circunstancias normales probablemente habría aceptado… pero, hay motivos que no puedo decir abiertamente por los cuales tengo que rechazar su oferta. –hizo una pequeña pausa observando las caras conmocionadas de los guardianes. – Es mejor para mi si no me encariño demasiado con este lugar… después de todo, eventualmente tendré que volver a la vida que dejé atrás. –dijo tomando su bolso y dándose la vuelta para irse de allí. – Gracias por el té, Fujisaki-san… Naruto, Sasuke… Andando… –fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse.

Por unos minutos nadie dijo nada, hasta que Kukai rompió el silencio con un pequeño silbido.

– Me agrada.


	8. Capítulo 7

** Autora POV **

– Me agrada. –dijo Kukai viendo desaparecer a la pelirrosa por la entrada del jardín real.

Ninguno podía realmente salir del estupor de la situación. Habían esperado tener que negociar los términos para que ambas pelirrosas se unieran a su grupo, sabiendo que probablemente Hinamori se negaría en un principio… Pero ninguno esperaba que la ojijade se negara tan rotundamente. Había sido tan agradable con ellos, que ninguno de los guardianes se lo había esperado.

Lentamente voltearon a ver a Amu, esperando que esta dijese o hiciese algo. Esta, al notar que estaba siendo observada, rápidamente apartó la mirada sonrojada.

– ¿¡Q-Qué!? –exigió ante sus penetrantes miradas.

– ¿Te unirás a nosotros, Hinamori-san? –inquirió Tadase, esperando que la ojiambar aceptara su propuesta.

– N…

– ¿N…?

– ¡No! –exclamó la pelirrosa.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? –se quejó Yaya. Ya era lo suficientemente malo que Sakura hubiese rechazado la oferta ¿Por qué ninguna de las dos chicas quería unirse a los guardianes?

– Es que… No me gusta la capa real… –murmuró apenada.

– ¿Capa…? –repitieron los guardianes, sorprendidos de que la negativa de Amu se debiese a un motivo tan trivial como una capa.

– ¡Es algo muy importante! –chilló Amu avergonzada por las miradas que estaba recibiendo. – ¡Va en contra de mis reglas de moda! –intentó argumentar. Poco a poco sus balbuceos fueron cesando y su expresión se volvió más seria, logrando llamar la atención de los guardianes por tal repentino cambio. – Además… Si Haruno-san no quiere unirse, yo tampoco lo haré.

Tadase y los demás parpadearon con sorpresa ante aquella afirmación. Incluso la mismísima Amu estaba sorprendida de sus propias palabras… A penas conocía a Sakura ¿Cómo era que de repente le tenía la confianza tal como para rechazar unirse a un grupo si no estaba ella?

“ _Aunque… Ella fue la única que intentó asegurarse que estuviese bien cuando salí corriendo del auditorio. E intentó protegerme varias veces, incluso cuando ella se encontraba en el mismo peligro que yo_ ” –dijo la pelirrosa en su mente.

– Lo siento. –se apresuró a disculparse mientras tomaba su bolso y salía a toda prisa del jardín con Ran y Miki pisándole los talones.

Ninguno de los guardianes pudo decir nada mientras la veían alejarse.

– Esto es un lío… –murmuró Nadeshiko llevándose una mano a la mejilla. Su rostro poseía una mueca contrariada. – ¿Qué haremos ahora, Hotori-san?

– No podemos simplemente rendirnos. –contestó el rubio. – Necesitamos su ayuda para enfrentar a los Huevos X, sin contar que el Humpty Lock reaccionó ante las dos.

– ¿Y cómo haremos para convencerlas? –inquirió Kukai cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

– ¡Yaya puede intentar convencer a Saku-chii! –ofreció la castaña.

– No creo que te escuche. Tiene que soportar tus lloriqueos en casa todo el tiempo. –se burló el Jack, ganándose un puchero molesto de parte de la menor.

– Podría intentar convencer a Hinamori-san… –sugirió la pelivioleta. – Tengo una idea en mente que podría funcionar. –dijo volteándose a mirar al líder del grupo. Tadase asintió dándole el permiso para llevar a cabo su plan. – Solo quedaría convencer a Sakura-chan…

– Yo podría intentarlo. –dijo Kukai encogiéndose de hombros. Su mirada se posó sobre Yaya. – ¿Hay algo en particular que a ella le guste?

El As de los guardianes pensó por unos segundos antes de sonreír.

– A Saku-chii le encantan los dangos. Compra bastante a menudo.

– Bien. Entonces creo que tengo un pequeño plan…

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

****

Amu salió del jardín real tan rápido como pudo con sus guardianas charas siguiéndole el paso de cerca. Cuando estuvo a unos metros de distancia del lugar, se detuvo en seco, rebuscando algo en su bolso… Se trataba del candado, el… ¿Humpty Lock?

– Cielos… Olvidé devolverlo… –murmuró mordiéndose el labio. Se dio media vuelta observando la hermosa estructura de cristal que formaba el jardín. – No puedo simplemente volver… ¿Qué haré?

– Tal vez podrías dárselo a Sakura-chan. –sugirió Ran.

– Si, ella es cercana a los guardianes. Podría devolverlo por ti. –estuvo de acuerdo Miki.

– Tal vez podría hacer eso… –dijo pensativa. Se sobresaltó cuando, al levantar la mirada, pudo notar que Sakura estaba sentada en una banca a la distancia, hablando con sus Shugo charas. – Haruno-san…

– ¡Puedes dárselo ahora, Amu-chan! –exclamó la chara pelirrosa.

La ojiambar comenzó a caminar en dirección a Sakura, pero se detuvo cuando pequeños vestigios de su conversación llegaron a sus oídos.

– ¿Estás segura que fue buena idea, Sakura-chan? –preguntó Naruto desde su lugar en el hombro de la ojijade.

– Es lo mejor, dobe. No tenemos tiempo para perder en estas idioteces… –opinó Sasuke. – Tenemos que encontrar la forma de volver a casa.

– ¡Pero tal vez si nos unimos a ellos podríamos encontrar pistas de como volver, dattebayo! –exclamó el rubio, recibiendo en respuesta los típicos monosílabos del Uchiha.

– No creo que ellos puedan ayudarnos, Naruto. –suspiró la ojijade recargando su espalda contra el respaldo del banco. – Podrán saber mucho acerca de extraños huevos espirituales, y misteriosos guardianes de la personalidad… Pero no creo que sepan nada acerca de mundos paralelos, o portales Inter dimensionales. Si les digo que soy de otro mundo, y que ustedes no son realmente charas, sino que son humanos igual que yo… La verdad se me hace imposible pensar en un escenario en el que me creerían.

– ¡Pero aún así, Sakura-chan! –insistió Naruto. – No creo que en cualquier otra parte de este mundo encontremos una forma de volver, dattebayo. Tal vez donde está la rareza de este mundo, es dónde podemos encontrar respuestas.

Sasuke y Sakura intercambiaron miradas. No era usual escuchar a Naruto decir algo tan inteligente como lo que acababan de escuchar.

– Naruto… –empezó la ojijade. Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando el pelinegro adoptó una postura tensa y arrojó un kunai. Los ojos de la pelirrosa siguieron la trayectoria del cuchillo, jadeando con horror al ver que el objetivo no era nadie más que Amu. Las orejas y cola de zorro aparecieron en ella, y sin perder tiempo se lanzó hacia ella, interponiéndose en la trayectoria del arma. Un siseo de dolor escapó de su boca cuando la cuchilla cortó la piel de su mano. Incluso si era mucho más pequeño que los kunais que estaba acostumbrada a usar, aún era un arma que podía infligir mucho daño. – ¡Sasuke! ¿¡Qué rayos fue eso!? –gruñó.

Detrás de ella, Amu no lograba salir de su estupor. Primero la extraña conversación de la ojijade, y luego el chara pelinegro había intentado matarla… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí?

– Ella estaba escuchando. –dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros, como si aquello justificara todo.

– ¡Pero no puedes simplemente arrojarle un kunai como si nada! –lo regañó Sakura. Lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y le dio un tincazo en la frente. – No estamos en casa, no puedes simplemente matar a alguien porque escuchó de más una conversación. Así no funcionan las cosas así.

– Hmph… –fue todo lo que salió de la boca del Uchiha quien se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada, no feliz con la idea de ser regañado.

Sakura suspiró y se volteó a encarar a Amu.

– ¿Estás bien…? –preguntó suavemente.

– U-Uh… Y-Yo… –balbuceó la pelirrosa. Sus charas se habían ocultado detrás de ella desde el momento en que Sasuke había lanzado el kunai.

– ¿Cuánto de la conversación escuchaste?

Hinamori se mordió el labio apartando la mirada.

– Lo siento… No era mi intención escuchar conversaciones privadas. Solo… Necesitaba pedirte un favor, y justo te vi… –intentó explicarse.

– Y terminaste oyendo lo que decía… –suspiró Sakura.

– ¿Qué fue todo eso…? –preguntó tímidamente Amu. – Todo eso acerca de distintos mundos… ¿Lo decías en serio?

La ojijade levantó la mirada hacia el cielo. Había esperado tener que eventualmente decir la verdad, pero no había esperado tener que revelarlo tan pronto… Y frente a Amu, de todas las personas posibles…

– Es una larga historia… –murmuró. – ¿Tienes tiempo para oírla? –inquirió fijando su mirada sobre la ámbar de la contraria.

Amu asintió dubitativamente. Ambas tomaron asiento en la banca donde había estado Sakura antes. Sus vistas estaban fijas en el frente. Por varios segundos ninguna dijo nada. Incluso los charas no sabían qué decir mientras observan la interacción entre ambas pelirrosas.

– Entonces… –empezó Amu nerviosamente.

– Lo siento… No es algo fácil de explicar. –suspiró Sakura. – Sé que sonará una locura… Pero yo, Naruto y Sasuke provenimos de un mundo totalmente distinto a este.

– ¿Qué tan distinto? –preguntó la ojiambar.

– Bueno… Algunas cosas se asemejan a lo que he leído en libros de historia de este mundo. Pero, la principal diferencia es que el mundo gira principalmente alrededor de la profesión de shinobi. –intentó explicar la kunoichi. – Somos básicamente mercenarios… Matamos, espiamos, robamos, nos infiltramos en lugares, y muchas otras cosas más. A veces en favor de una aldea, y otras veces a beneficio propio. Y a cambio de nuestros servicios, la gente nos paga una suma de dinero, acorde con el trabajo realizado. –Amu ni siquiera trató de reprimir el jadeo que escapó de sus labios al escuchar aquello. Aquella descripción no estaba ni cerca de la imagen que tenía de Haruno, le resultaba difícil creer que la chica a su lado realmente había cometido alguno de esos actos. – Para llegar a ser shinobis… Entrenamos desde pequeños en una academia especial. La mayoría de nosotros nos graduamos a la edad de once o doce años, y empezamos a realizar misiones. –Sakura hizo una pequeña pausa para dejar que Amu asimilara toda la información recién obtenida.

Hinamori por su parte se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos. Tal y como Sakura había dicho, lo que acababa de contarle sonaba completamente descabellado. Era como una de esas historias que se veía en los animes, o una historia sacada de un sueño…

– Entonces… ¿Tu eres…?

– Una kunoichi. Si. –asintió Sakura.

– Pero, tienes… tienes mi misma edad. –señaló Amu.

– Sí y no. –suspiró la ojijade. – En mi mundo, en realidad poseo diez y seis años. Por alguna extraña razón que no puedo explicar, cuando llegué aquí mi cuerpo sufrió cambios… y volví a la edad de once años. Algo similar pasó con Sasuke y Naruto. –hizo un pequeño gesto hacia sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. – En nuestro mundo, ellos son humanos como tú y yo… Pero cuando llegamos aquí, por alguna razón se transformaron en Shugo charas.

La mirada de Amu se fijo sobre los charas de la contraria evaluándolos silenciosamente. Sasuke le lanzaba una mirada mortífera mientras se mantenía de brazos cruzados, mientras que Naruto sonreía de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Cómo es que llegaron a este mundo? –inquirió la ojiambar.

– Estábamos en medio de una guerra. –contestó Sakura. Su mirada se tornó lúgubre mientras miraba el suelo frente a ella. – La mayoría de nuestros compañeros estaban atrapados. Quedamos solos frente a una mujer… una especie de… diosa.

– ¡Tendrías que haberla visto, dattebayo! –exclamó Naruto desde su lugar. – ¡Era realmente aterradora! ¡Tenía cuernos y un ojo en la frente, dattebayo!

– Suena aterrador. –chilló Ran abrazándose al brazo de su hermana.

– Ella era realmente poderosa… No estábamos seguros de poder salir con vida de esa batalla, pero teníamos que vencerla… El destino de nuestro mundo dependía de ello. –continuó relatando Sakura. – Pero en vez de matarnos, ella decidió perdonarnos la vida, como un símbolo de respeto por haber podido hacerle frente. A cambio, usó su poder para enviarnos aquí… necesitaba quitarnos del camino para no fastidiar sus planes. Fue entonces que Yaya me encontró desmayada en el parque…

– Y tú mentiste acerca de no recordar nada sobre tú pasado. –afirmó Hinamori comenzando a comprender levemente la situación.

Sakura asintió en respuesta.

– Estaba sola, no sabía dónde me encontraba, o dónde estaban Sasuke y Naruto… No podía simplemente ir y decirle a alguien “Hey, vengo de una dimensión distinta a la tuya”.

– Te hubiesen metido en un manicomio… –rió por lo bajo Amu cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Sakura se sumó a ella riendo también. De alguna forma, el ambiente se había aligerado bastante.

– Entonces… ¿Tú me crees, Amu? –preguntó Sakura.

– Bueno… –suspiró la ojiambar. – Admito que suena bastante surrealista, pero… No creo que seas la clase de persona que se inventaría una historia tan descabellada solo porque sí. –volteó a mirar a la kunoichi a los ojos. – Te creo. – Sakura sonrió agradecida al escucharla.

Ambas se sobresaltaron al escuchar un quejido de dolor. Miraron hacia el campo deportivo que se alzaba frente a ellas. Un estudiante de tercer año se encontraba tratando de realizar el ejercicio en las barras horizontales, donde había fallado horas atrás.

– ¿Ese chico…? –murmuró Amu un tanto sorprendida de verlo allí.

– Está dando su mejor esfuerzo. –sonrió Ran conmovida.

– Hmph, ese ejercicio no es tan difícil, dattebayo. –opinó Naruto.

– Naruto… –lo regañó Sakura mirando seriamente como el chico se sentaba en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas mientras parecía murmurar algo para si mismo. – Parece… Parece decaído… –murmuró la pelirrosa.

– Sakura… –Sasuke la llamó haciéndole un gesto para que mirara hacia el edificio de la escuela. Al voltearse a ver, pudo ver que había un hombre de pie sobre el techo, observando directamente hacia donde el niño se encontraba. La ojijade frunció el ceño, preguntándose quién era ese hombre, más no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo cuando pudo percibir una energía siniestra.

Se volteó tan rápido como pudo hacia los campos deportivos, justo a tiempo para presenciar como unas ráfagas oscuras se desprendían del cuerpo del chico, y formaban un extraño huevo sobre su cabeza. Tanto ella como Amu se tensaron al ver que se trataba de un huevo negro, con una gran X blanca sobre él.

– ¿Eso es…?

– ¡Un huevo X!

Ambas chicas se pusieron de pie, mirando con cautela el huevo oscuro. Los charas flotando cerca de ambas. Se acercaron al campo deportivo, quedando a unos metros de distancia del chico. Estando a una distancia más reducida, podían apreciar como el chico parecía estar en una especie de trance, e incluso sus ojos habían perdido su brillo característico.

– Soy tan inútil… –murmuró. Su voz sonaba casi hueca. Lentamente el huevo flotó hasta quedar frente a él. No parecía ser realmente consciente de la situación. – Incluso Hinamori-senpai piensa que soy patético…

– ¿¡Qué!? –exclamó Amu al escuchar su nombre. – ¡Yo no pienso eso! –exclamó.

– ¡Si lo haces! –gritó con enojo el niño a la par que lanzaba una ráfaga de energía oscura hacia las pelirrosas. Hinamori puso sus brazos frente a su rostro para protegerse, mientras que Sakura, gracias a la rápida intervención de Sasuke, salió de la trayectoria del ataque. – Los sueños son tan inútiles… inútiles… **_inútiles…_** –en algún punto su voz comenzó a entremezclarse con una pequeña voz distorsionada que parecía provenir del huevo X.

– ¿Por qué son inútiles? –exigió Amu. Su rostro se encontraba serio, y su mirada indicaba convicción. – Si tú no crees en ti mismo, tus sueños se desvanecerán.

– Darte por vencido sin ni siquiera intentarlo… –habló Sakura. – ¡No puedes simplemente hacer eso!

Tal y como había pasado la primera vez, una luz brillante y cálida envolvió a ambas pelirrosas. Una transformación estaba ocurriendo. La luz se disipó por completo, dejando ver a ambas chicas con sus apariencias cambiadas, de la misma forma que había ocurrido antes.

– **_¡Chara Nari: Amulet Heart!_** –exclamaron Amu y Ran.

– **_¡Chara Nari: Sage Mantle!_ ** –exclamaron esta vez Sakura y Naruto.

En ese momento, sin que ninguna de las pelirrosas lo supiera, los guardianes de la Academia Seiyo habían llegado al lugar, guiados por la luz de la transformación.

– Cambiamos de nuevo… –murmuró Amu observando su apariencia.

– Increíble… –murmuró Miki observando con asombro a ambas chicas.

– Te fusionaste con el dobe… –comentó Sasuke esbozando una pequeña sonrisa burlesca.

Ninguno tuvo tiempo de comentar mucho más, cuando el niño, siendo controlado por el huevo oscuro, comenzó a atacarlos nuevamente. Sakura se movió rápidamente poniéndose frente a Amu para protegerla, mientras envolvía su propio cuerpo con sus colas para protegerse también a si misma.

– **_¡Inútiles, inútiles, inútiles!_** –el huevo seguía repitiendo.

– Sakura… –Amu llamó a la ojijade. – Voy a probar algo… Pero necesito tu ayuda…

Sakura dudó unos segundos antes de asentir. Descubrió lentamente su cuerpo, y de un gran saltó se colocó junto a Amu. Ambas se colocaron en posición, tomándose las manos, formando un corazón frente a ellas. La energía del Humpty Lock resonaba en ambas.

– **_¡Corazón negativo…!_** –empezó Amu. – **_¡…Lock On!_** –continuó Sakura. – **_¡Open Heart!_** –exclamaron finalmente al unísono.

Una energía brillante comenzó a brotar de sus manos, dirigiéndose hacia el Huevo X el cual intentó resistirse, pero pronto se rindió al ser superado por la luz. Poco a poco, la oscuridad que lo rodeaba comenzó a esfumarse, el color negro fue reemplazado por el blanco, y la X sobre él desapareció por completo. De alguna forma que aún no comprendían bien… habían logrado curarlo.

Sakura suspiró mientras regresaban a la normalidad, ignorando mientras Amu se acercaba a asegurarse que el chico estuviese bien. Su mirada jade se posó sobre el techo de la escuela, notando que el hombre que había visto antes había desaparecido.

Frunció el ceño levemente… ¿Quién había sido ese hombre?

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Sakura bostezó mientras se encaminaba a su salón de clases. Era un nuevo día, y la rutina se reiniciaba.

– ¡Oi, Haruno! –escuchó una voz llamándola.

Se volteó lentamente para ver a Kukai acercándose hacia donde ella se encontraba. Varias personas se volteaban a verlos también, después de todo… no era usual que el Jack de los guardianes simplemente se detuviese a hablarle a una chica. Sin duda aquello sería motivo de rumores.

– Souma-kun… –dijo a modo de saludo la pelirrosa una vez que el castaño la alcanzó. – ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

– De hecho, sí. –sonrió el chico de sexto año. – Verás… Hay una cafetería muy buena cerca de aquí, y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo luego de la escuela.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¡Aléjate de Sakura-chan, dattebayo! –exclamó Naruto molesto, solo siendo detenido por Sasuke quien poseía un aura de muerte mientras observaba al castaño.

Sakura parpadeó una… dos veces… mientras escuchaba como a su alrededor varias chicas chillaban asombradas por lo que acababan de escuchar. Y es que cualquiera que los viese de afuera pensaría que Kukai la estaba invitando a salir de forma romántica.

– Esto no es una forma de extorsionarme por el rechazo de ayer… ¿Verdad? –inquirió la pelirrosa alzando una ceja de forma interrogativa.

– ¡Para nada! –contestó Kukai. – Yaya me dijo que te gustaban mucho los dangos… y creí que sería buena idea llevarte a ese lugar.

Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas. Conocían muy bien a la pelirrosa como para saber lo que sucedería a continuación…

– ¿Dangos…? –los ojos jade de la chica brillaron ante la mención de su dulce favorito.

– Sí, ¿qué dices? –sonrió el castaño. Una sonrisa que cualquier chica podría catalogar como la sonrisa radiante de un príncipe.

– De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego, Souma-kun. –dijo la pelirrosa alegremente antes de retomar su camino.

En ese momento, los rumores empezaron a correr por toda la escuela.


End file.
